Ghost love score
by molly3105
Summary: Steve McGarret never through he ever see her again.But after 17 years she is back in his life. Can Steve deal with the secret she been keeping from him when he find out the truth about why she left all does years ago.
1. Chapter 1

_You are invited to celebrate the wedding of_

 _Marsha Marie Langdon_

 _Joe Alex Sheppard_

 _on November 25 of 2016_

 _Followed by a reception_

Grazing her fingers over the invitation, Camilla took the cup up to her lips. She played the invitation on the table, as she took her old yearbook and placed in front of her, and she opened it and looked through it until she came to a picture of herself. Standing beside a boy. The boy was resting his face on her shoulder and he had his arms around her waist, and they were both smiling. She ran the tip of her fingers over the names below the picture. (Camilla Maria Benson and Steven McGarret)

She closed her eyes as she remembered the last three words he said to her."I love you." She opens her eyes to look down at the picture one last time, with a sad smile on her face, as she closes the book as she slides it onto the other side of the table, as she tears feet coming running down the stairway.

Camilla smiles when she sees her twin boys coming around the corner and sits down by the table.

"What you looking at?" The oldest of the twins asked her as he takes the invitation in to his hand to look at it.

"Some old friend of mine from high school is getting married," She tells him.

"We are going to Hawaii?" He asked her, looking up from the invitation in his hand.

"Mom is going, not us." The younger twin says, as he smacks him upside the head.

"Hey." Camilla says, as she pointed her finger at him." Don't hit your brother, Evan."

"Sorry, mom." He says as he takes the yearbook in to his hands.

"This is your yearbook?" Evan asked.

Camilla leans in over the table to take the book from him, and she looks through it, and she turns it around to show them a picture of herself from when she was 16 years old.

"That is you, mom." The Kavan, asked her.

"Hmm." She smiled at them.

"Mom was a babe." Evan said as he smiled.

"Hey. What do you mean was?" She asked as she walks in to the kitchen to start dinner.

"Who is that?" She hears Kavan asked her.

"What?" She asked as she turns around to see the picture of her and Steve.

"OH." She smiles as she looks up at the twines." That was someone I was closes to in high school." She said as she turns back around.

"What do you guys say about going to Hawaii with me?" She asked, as she turns around with the best fake smile she can come up with..

"Are you for real?" Both boys ask her with smiled all over their faces.

"Sure. Why not, it been some time sense we when on a real vacation together.

"This is going to be so cool, we can go surfing." Evan said, as he high fived his brother.

"And hiking." Kavan said.

"We leave next week. So-"Camilla leans in over the table as both boys runs up the stairs. "So, no Football on Sunday." She yells after them.

"Yeah, sure mom." Came from Evan.

"Cool, no football." Kavan yelled.

Camilla laugh, as she shacked her head at the boys, only to have the smile disappear form her face as she looks down to see the picture of Steve.

"You don't know if he still lives there." Camilla tells herself." He might not even come." She told herself as she took a hold of the wine bottle and poured herself a glass.

"Who am I kidding, Joe is his best friend." Camilla tells herself as she runs a hand over her face.

 _ **Three days later**_

"Mom, I got to go." Kavan tells her as he jumps up and down.

Camilla turns to look at her son. They had only just arrived on Oahu, she was about to say something when she heard a women calls out her name.

"Aunt Marsha!" Evan calls out.

Camilla turns around to see her son walking up to her oldest and dearest friend.

"Oh my god. "Marsha laughs as she pulls Evan in to a hug." You boys keep on getting so big." She tells him as she lays a kiss on his hair, and she pulls him away from her so she can get a good look at him.

"Camilla!" Marsha says as she walks up and the hug each other.

"It`s been too long." She whispers in to Camilla`s ear.

"Hey aunt Marsha." Kavan says as he walks up to them. "Mom." He says as he nodded his head towards the restrooms.

"Go-go-"Camilla says, holding out her hand out to him.

Camilla, laughs at she sees her son running through the crowd of people, saying sorry as he goes along.

"Mom, can I have some money?" Evan asked her as he looks over to the shop.

"Hmm." Camilla says as she digs through her handbag and given him some money.

"Thanks, mom." He says, turning around, walking in to the shop.

"The look more and more like him, each time I see them." Marsha says as she looks at Camilla.

"I know." Camilla tells her, with sadness in her voice.

Camilla sees the look on Marsha`s face and she knows what is on her mind, and she shakes her head at her." I know what you are going to say."

"What am I going to say?" Marsha asked her with a innocent look on her face.

"Why haven't I told Steve about the boys?"

"He has a right to know. They are his kids, Camilla." Marsha says as she looks over her shoulder, and Camilla turns to see her son walking out of the restroom.

"I can`t not yet, anyways." She says as she turns around to look at her friend.

"You should know-"Marsha stops what she is about to say as Kavan walks up to them.

"I am hungry." He says, looking towards Camilla.

"Oh my god." Camilla says as she handled him some money." Go, your brother is over by the shop." She tells him.

She laughs as she sees the boys shove each other as kavan walks by Evan. "Dose boys are going to be the death of me."

"Steve is –"

Camilla hold up her finger as she hears her phone ring, looking down to the number as she let`s out a deep breath." I have to take this call."

"I go, wait with the boys." Marsha says.

"Thank you." Camilla tells her as she takes the call.

"Yes!"

"We have a problem." She hears a voice tell her on the other end of the call.

"Well, hello to you to." Camilla says as she looks over at the shop.

"Camilla, the want the book by the end of next month." The voice tells her.

"I can`t do that, I am out of town for the next two weeks. I told you this, Mark"

"I know and I am sorry, But-"

Camilla, is about to say something when someone pushed her out of the way, and she turns around to see a man running through the crowd of people pushing them of the way.

"Watch where you are going, asshole." Camilla yell after the man as she turns around look at the shop as she kept on talking in to the phone, so she didn't see the man turning around to look at her.

"McGarret. Move your ass."

Steve turns to look after Danny, before he turns around , hoping to see the women's face, But the women walks through the crowd and he follows her movement, and what he sees makes his blood turn cold. He sees Marsha standing there talking to the women. The women turn her head as she laugh as something Marsha said, and he sees her face.

"Steve!" he hears Danny yells.

Steve can`t believe what he is seeing. There she is standing the one woman he never got over, his childhood crush, the girl that broke his heart.

"Come one man." Danny yells.

Steve looked at her for a few more seconds, before he turns and runs after Danny up the stairs. He pushed people out of the way as he tried to catch up to Danny, and when he runs up the stairs, he sees Danny sitting on top of the man, that is now laying on the floor.

"Did you stop for Coffee or something?" Danny asks him.

Steve looks down at Danny with an annoyed look on his face.

"What?" Danny asked him as she shook his shoulders, As he stand up as he takes a hold of the man's elbow, pulling him up alongside with him.

Danny turns around to look at Steve, and he looked like he seen a ghost." You okay man?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Steve says as he pulls out the handcuffs out from behind his back and handcuffs the man, and pushed him to walk in front of them.

Steve pulls the man to a stop by the balcony, and he looks down to see if he can spot her anywhere.

Danny seeing this leans over the balcony to looks down as well." What are we looking for?" Danny asks, but when he does not get an answer, he looks over to Steve and what he sees makes him at lost for words. There is pain and sadness all over Steve`s face.

Danny had known Steve for six years now, and he had only seen that look twice before. Once when Mary when missing and then men had taking Catherine. The next thing Danny sees is Steve pulling the man down the stairs.

"Hey man that hurts." The guy in the handcuffs says.

"Shut up and keep on walking." Steve tells him as he gives him a push.

Danny doesn't say anything, because of the look on Steve`s eyes. They are filled with pain and hurt. As the walk through the crowd of people, Danny sees Steve keeps looking around.

The ride back to the places is met with silence, and Danny does not know what to say to the man. Because the way he is holding on to the staring wheel says it all. Steve is pissed.

When they come to a stops sign, Danny looks over at Steve.

Steve turns to look at Danny."What?" Steve asks him pissed.

"What is up with you? Ever sins we left the airport, you been having this pissed of look all over your face." Danny tells him.

Steve turns to look out the window of the car, and as he turns to look at the road, Danny sees sadness is now on the other man`s face and that scared him the fuck out.

"Does this have something to do with the call you been, you been ducking all week?"

Steve looks down as he hears his phone ring, and he takes it up in his hand and sees the number and Danny can see, whoever is on the other end of the call, is so death.

"You sorry piece of-."

"Steve you have to hear me out." The man on the other end tells him.

"Did you know she was back in town? Joe." Steve asks him as he looks to see the green light.

"You know there was a chance she would come. She is Marsha`s best friend.

"You are still an asshole." Steve tells him as he starts the car and drives down the street.

"You should talk to her, man. It has been 17 years."

"I got nothing to say to her." Steve says ending the call, and he grapes the wheel harder as he looks death ahead.

This is about a woman?" Danny asked him with disbelieves on his face.

"Shut up!" Steve tells him.

 _ **An hour later**_

Camilla get out of the car, and she put the sunglasses on her face as she looks up at the sky.

"Will you look at that!" Camilla hears Kavan says and she turns around to see the twins leaning there head to the side, and Camilla turns around to see what they are looking at. And she sees a young girl walking in to the hotel.

Kavan smiled to himself as he leans his head to the side, as he looks the girl up and down. But someone slaps him hard on the arm.

"Aaa." He turns to look at his brother." What the –" Kavan sees his brother pointing a finger behind him, and he looks around his brother to see his mother, standing there looking at them with an raised eyebrow.

"Hey, mom." Kavan says as he smiles at her.

"When you boys are done staring the poor girl. Would you mind getting the bags out of the car?" She asks them.

Camilla smiles when she hears an of course and sure mom, coming from the two boys.

Camilla turns around to see Marsha is on the phone and she looked like she is an headed conversion, with some on.

"I don't care, Joe!" Marsha says as end the call.

"What? You guys fighting already." Camilla asked her with a smile on her face.

"Camilla?"

"What is it?" Camilla asks.

"Steve knows you are here." Marsha tells her as she bits her lower lip.

"How? We only have been her like an hour." Camilla tells her.

"Joe called him and Steve asked him if he knew you, were back in town." Marsha walks around the car and she stopped in front of Camilla.

"You know there was a chance-"

"Yea, but not so soon." Camilla tells her as she takes of the sunglasses and rubbed her eyes. "He can`t."

"Mom, Aunt Marsha you coming?" Camilla hears Evan calls out to them.

"We will be right there." Camilla says as she turns around to give the two boys a smile. Before she turns back to Marsha." I need more time.

"Camilla!"

"Can we not do this, right now?" Camilla asks her, holding up a hand.

"Sure, but you will have to deal with it because if he finds out about the boys." Marsha tells her.

"I know-I know." Camilla says as she turns around and walk in to the hotel with Marsha following her.


	2. Chapter 2

Camilla was not happy as she got out of the car as she made her way down the boardwalk. She had been out to lunch with Marsha and some old friend when she got the call that the boys were in trouble. They had only been on Oahu for one day. Camilla say the two boys in sitting on a bench and Camilla say Evan looking up and when he saw their mother he slap Kavan on the arm, making the other boy look up and what she saw made her shake her head.

They boys lifted there cuffed hands and waved at her, and she pointed her finger towards them, telling them not to move as she turned around and walked up to an officer.

"What did they do officer?" Camilla asks an uniformed man

"The beat up six street kids." The officer told her as he turned to his back to her. "Would you excuse me for a minute?" The officer told her as he walked up the beach.

Camilla turned to the boys." What is the matter with you two?" Camilla asks in a harsh tone as she walks to ours the two boys, who are sitting on a bench.

"Mom just hear us out, okay." Evan tells their mother as he held out there cuffed hand to her

"Okay, let hear it." Camilla ask as she folded her arms across her chest as she waited for whatever there was about to leave the boys mouth.

"We were walk down the beach when we saw this boy being ganged up on by these others boys.

"Wait-wait." Camilla says as she shaking her hand at the two boys." You telling me that you jumped six street kids." She asks with a look of disbelieve on her face.

"Yeah." Kavan told her with a proud smile on his busted lip.

"Have you lost your minds?" She yells at the two boys.

"Mom, they were beating up that kid." Evan tells her, pointing his finger to someone behind her

Camilla turns around to see a boy talking to a man, and he was pointing his finger to the two boys. Camilla saw the man turns around and she comes face to face with the one person she hoped to avoid for as long as she possible could.

Steve McGarret turned around when Nahele, Pointed his finger over at the two boys he was just telling him about. But what Steve didn't expect was to see Camilla standing there when he turned around, and for the first time in what felt like forever Steve didn't know what to do. Steve could see she was just as shocked to see him, as he was to see her standing there.

Camilla turned back to the boys, as she told them to wait for her over by the bench, as she talked to the man. The boys looked at their mother and they did as they were told. Camilla took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before she turned to face the face of the past, the face she dreamed about so many times, over the last 17 years.

"Hello, Steve. " Camilla said with a nervous tone in her voice as he walks closer to her. At first he didn't say anything he just stood there looking at her, his face filled with angry and betrayal, and it made he bit her lower lip as she waited for him to say something.

Steve walked closer to her and he could not help but think time had been good to her; she looked more beautiful than she did in the picture he had found of her last night, after he came home. However the one thing that had not chance in 17 years were her eyes, those blue-green eyes. As teenager, he would do anything she wanted just to have her look up at him with those eyes.

"Camilla!" He said her name in a harsh tone in his voice.

Camilla looked to the side, to see that the boy was looking over at them as he rubbed a hand over his forehead. "Is that your kid?" She asks him with a nervous smile on her face.

"Why do you ask?" Steve asked her he folded his arms as he stared her with an angry gaze.

"Mom!"

Camilla closed her eyes as she hears Kavan call out to her and when she opens them to saw Steve was staring between her and the two boys.

"Wait-wait, a minuet." Steve said with a laugh in his voice as he pointed his finger between Camilla and the two boys.

" Did you just call her mom?" He asks the boy with confusing and chook look on his face

"Yeah." Kavan tells him as he looks towards his brother and the two boys tried to fold their arms, but the cuffs will not let them.

Steve turn back to look at Camilla with disbelieve written all over his face.

"How old are you boys?" Steve asks as he kept his gaze on Camilla.

"Are the under arrest?" Camilla asks before the boys could talk.

"Maybe?"Steve told her as he gave her an angry smile as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What for?" Camilla asks as she put her hand on her hip and she put on a brave face. Because she know why he was doing this, and she could understand why, but she was not about to let her boys find out about him this way.

"Beating up six kids and hitting a cup, do I have to go on?" Steve told her and he could not help but smile on the inside when he saw the fear in her eyes.

Camilla walks closer to him." Don't do this Steve." Camilla pleaded with him.

"Are the mine?" Steve asks her as he moved towards her his face dark and filled with anger.

"Mom"

Camilla looked away from Steve to look over at the two boys, and she saw them holding up their arms that were cuffed together.

"What is it? Kavan." Camilla asked him as she looked relived to have Steve`s gaze of her, if it was only for a minute.

"Can we go?" Evan asked her as he looked over at Steve as he was giving him his best death stare.

"Are the under arrest?" Camilla asks as she turns back to look at Steve.

"No, they can leave, but you and I are far from done." He told her as he pointed his finger at her.

"Okay fine, but not here." She told him as she looked between Steve and the boys.

"Where are you staying?" He asks her as he told the boys to come here with his finger.

"At the Hilton beach resort." She told him as she looks toward the boys as the walk up to them.

Emma sees the look Kavan is giving Steve as he and Evan holds out their cuffed hands to him.

"You boys can go." Steve tells, the two boys as he takes the cuffs of their wrists." Not more fight for you." He says with a smile, pointing his finger at the two boys.

"Whatever." Kavan says, as he looks Steve up and down before he turns around and walks down the boardwalk.

"Sir!

Steve turns to the boy and the only thing that is on his mind is how the look like their mother. Same brown hair and blue-green eyes.

"The boy is he going to be okay?" Evan asks as he looks up at Steve.

"Nahele is going to be fine. Thanks to you and your brother." Steve tells him with a smile on his face.

"That is good." Evan says as sees the man's gaze is on his mother.

"We should go mom." Evan says as he put his hand on her arm, pulling her along with him.

Camilla turns back to see Steve following them with his eyes.

"Do you know that guy?" Evan asks.

Camilla turns to look at Evan." Yeah, many years ago." She says, as she looks over her should to see Steve walking up to the boy.

Steve watched as the walk down the boardwalk for a few seconds before he turns around and walks over to Nahele, and he puts on a smile when he sees Nahele standing there looking out of place.

"Is everything okay?" Nahele asks Steve Nervous.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Steve tells him as he looks over his shoulder to see Camilla laugh at the boy before she put her arm around his shoulder.

"Do you know her?" Nahele asks.

"Yeah, years ago." Steve says as he turns around and nodded his head at Nahele." You hungry?" He asks Nahele.

"Sure." Nahele says, with a raise of his eyebrow.

Later that same day. Steve was sitting in his office and he was staring down at the picture that is lying on his desk.

"You okay?" Steve hears Danny asks and Steve looks up to find Danny leaning in the doorway.

Steve leans in over the table as he turns the picture up side down as Danny walks in the office and sits down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Yeah, man I am fine." Steve tells Danny with a smile.

"Really?" Danny asks him as he leans in over the table and before Steve can stop him. Danny takes the picture and looks at it as he leans back in the chair.

"OHH, who is the babe?

"The mother of my boys." Steve says.

"I am sorry." Danny says as he looks up from the picture and leans closer to the desk." Come again?" Danny asks, because he swears he heard Steve says his boys.

"Her name is Camilla and we dated throughout high school until one day she up and left." Steve tells him as he snatch the picture out of Danny`s hand as he put it down on the desk.

"No-no-no." Danny says shaking a finger over at him. "You have boys?" Danny asked shocked.

"The call I got." Steve tells Danny.

"Yeah. Nahele. Something about in a fight.

"Yeah and she was there."

"Hold up." Danny says as he got up of the chair so he can lean his hand on the desk." Why was she there?"

"The boys were beating up the street kids, who were beating on Nahele.

"So you are telling me that the world just got two more McGarret out there, kicking as."

"You think this is funny?" Steve asks Danny feeling pissed at the fact Danny had a grin on his face over this

"How old are they?" Danny asked to get Steve`s mind back on track.

"17 years old."

"Wow." Is all Danny can say as he looks down at Steve and he can´t help but feel sorry for his friend because 17 years without knowing you had kids out there. It also meant that they wouldn't be kids that much longer.

"So, what are you going to do?" Danny asked.

"I need to cool down before I see her our I might do something I would regret." Steve says as he looks down at the picture.

"I think that is a good idea. It gives you both sometime to calm down." Danny tell Steve, but Steve is still staring down at the picture.

"Hey, man." Danny says.

"What?" Steve asks as looks up.

"I am here if you need to talk." Danny says as he walks out of the office to leave Steve to alone.

 _ **One day later**_

Camilla was sitting down by one of the tables by the pool side as she look over at the boys for a minute before she looked down at the laptop in front of her. She needed to finish the last two chapters of the book. But all she couldn't concentrate, because when she closed her eyes, all she saw was the betrayal look in Steve`s face.

"Come on, concentrate Camilla. You can do this."She told herself as she but her fingers down to writ.

"We need to talk!" Camilla hears Steve´s voices say.

"I am kind of buys right now." She told him.

"Then get un-buys." He told her.

"I really don't have time for-"

"Make time." He snapped at her as he pushed the top of the lab down. As he walked around the table and he took a hold of her elbow and dragged her out of the chair.

"What are you doing?" Camilla asks him with anger in her voice as she pulled her elbow out of his grip. Camilla turned her head to see the boys walking towards them, and she held out her hand to stop them.

"Not here." She told him as she turned back to Steve.

"Fine." Steve said as he took her by the elbow again and dragged her way from the poolside, down the stairs, and on to the path that would lead them on to the beach.

"What are we doing here?" Camilla asks him as she turned to look at him.

"I told you that we were far from done." Steve told her and Camilla could see he was pissed off by now.

"So talk." Camilla told him folding her arms across her chest, her way to protect herself from what was about to go down.

"I will only ask you this once." Steve told her as he holed up his finger."Are they mine?" Steve asks her with sadness in his voice." And don't lie to me, because promise you I will know if you are." He tells her.

"Steve!"

"The truth." He yells as he walks closer to her, making her take a step back in fear.

"Yes, they are yours." Camilla says as she looks up at him with tires in her eyes.

"Why...why, would you keep this from me?" Steve asks her as touch a hand to his chest.

"I was scared." Camilla says.

"You were scared." Steve asks her whit disbelieve in his voice.

"I was 18 years old and my Dad was called home and-

"You could still have told me."Steve told her as he leans down to make her look him in the eyes.

"What could you have done?"

"We don't know that now do-"

"Mom is everything okay" Steve hears Evan calls out.

"Do they know?" Steve asks her as he turns around to find the two boys standing on the on top of the stairs with their arms folding across their chest, as they were staring down at him.

"No. They don't know."

"Did they ever ask-"

"All the time." Camilla tells him.

"Then why did you never try to contact me?" Steve asks her as he turns back to look at her.

"I tried a couple of times. But your dad wouldn't tell me anything so I gave up."

"Did Joe know?" Steve asks her.

"Don't –"

"Did he know?" Steve asks her feeling betrayed by his best friend.

"When he first meet the boys, no." Camilla says. "But after some time, he came to me and asked, if they were yours.

"Steve. You can`t be mad at him. Because I begged him not to tell you." Camilla says as he turns to walk way.

"Steve. Pleases wait."

"Don't touch me right now Camilla." Steve told her as he turns to look at her.

Camilla sees the tires and betrayal, she drops her hand from his arm and the only thing she can do, it watch him walking up the stairs and she sees him look at the boys as he walks away. Camilla sees the boys unfolding their arms as they turns back to look at her and she can only prays that they all will forgive her for what she has done to them and Steve.


	3. Chapter 3

Camilla walked up and down the floor of the hotel room as she kept on biting at her finger. She knows she had to tell the boys but how. They were never going to forgive her for this and she stoppedin her walk, when she realized she was so screwed. Because Steve was never going to let her leave the island now that he knew the truth. Camilla sat down in the sofa feeling numb as she looked out of the window.

" Oh. god!"

She moved her hands over her face as she let the tires fall, but the knocking on the door pulling her out of the nightmare she found herself in.

"Just a minute." She yells as she wiped her eyes as she walks over to open the door.

Camilla looked shocked to see who were standing on the other side of the door.

"Doris?" Camilla asked confused, because she was sure she remembered Joe telling her that she was killed right after she had left.

"Hey, Honey." Doris says with a smile on her face as she walks in to the hotel room.

"Wait…How…You are supposed to be dead?" Camilla says, as she pointed a finger at the older women.

"Yeah. Will I am not." She says as she, sitting down on the sofa.

"What have you done? Kid." Doris asked her as she looked up at the younger women.

"Steve, told you?" Camilla asked her as she sat down in the chair so she could look at Doris.

"Do you have any idea." Doris told her, as she holds out her hand to her." What this is doing to him." Doris asks her.

"In my defiance he was not supposed to be here." Camilla says to defiance herself from what she had done.

" Do you-" Doris stopped what she was about to say when she hears the door open and she sees a young boy walking in to the room and she looks the boy up and down , and she can` t help but smile when she sees him doing the same to her.

"Who is this?" The boy asks as he looks over to his mother.

"This is an old friend of mine." Camilla looks between Kavan and Doris.

"This is Doris McGarret." She tells him as she looks over at Doris

"Doris this is my son. Kavan."

"It is very good to meet you." Doris tells him with a smile on her face.

"You to, I guess." The boy tells her as he turns over to his mother." Mom can we have some money?"

"Sure." Camilla says as she takes her bag and she hands over some cash.

"What is it?" She asks as she sees him looking down at the money in his hand.

"You gave me 200 dollars?" He tells her.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Okay."Kavan tells her with a smile as he turns and walks out the door.

"He looks just like Steve did when he was that ages." Doris says as she turned back to look at Camilla.

"I know." She said with pain and sadness in her voice.

"They will forgive you."

"How do you know?" Camilla asks her with tires in her eyes.

"Because. Steve has forgiven me. For leaving him and his sister, all does years.

"This is Steve, we are talking about. Doris." Camilla says with a laugh in her voice as she stood up from the chair.

"I know. Honey." Doris says as she walks over and pulls her in to a hug, and Camilla holds in to her for dear life.

"It will be okay, honey." Dories say as she kisses her head, rubbing her back.

 _ **At the same time, down town.**_

Steve was a man on a mission and that was to kill his best friend. How could Joe. Have kept this from him all does years. When he knows what it did to him all does years ago, when she up and left him. Steve feel the anger with in him raise when in him, when he sees Joe on the phone and he is laughing, well he wouldn't be laughing when Steve was through with him.

Steve sees Joe looking up and Joe nodded his head to ours him. Steve walking in to his office and he closes the door.

"Okay, I will see you later honey." Joe says as he hangs up the phone.

"Hey, man." Joe says as he moves the chair away from his desk and he walks up to Steve and Steve reaches out to take a fist of his shirt in to his hands as he and turns him up against the door of his offices.

"How long?" Steve yells at the man.

"What?" Joe asked him with a confused look all over his face.

"About the boys, Joe" Steve tells him, letting go of Joe as he takes a step back as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"I begged her to tell you." Joe tells him with guilty look on his face.

"You begged!" Steve asked him with disbelieve in his eyes as he shakes his head." I don't care Joe." Steve told him as he pointed a finger at him." I had a right to know."

"Don't you think I know that?" Joe yelled back at him.

"Then why?" Steve asked with tires coming to his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as he moved his hand to his chest.

Joe walks over to the bar in his offices as he purred himself a drink, as he closes his eye for a second." Did she tell you everything?" Joe asks him as he turns back to look at him as he drinks from the glass.

"Like what?" Steve asked him.

Joe holds out his hand to the chair, as he walks over to sit behind his chair

"Did she tell you she tried to call your dad a few times?" Joe asks him as he drinks what is left in the glass.

"She said. Dad wouldn't tell her where I was." Steve said.

But seeing the look on Joe`s face. Steve knew there was more to the store then she had told him.

"What, did she not tell me?" Steve asked Joe as he leans in over Joe`s desk.

"Did she tell you? That your dad." Joe said as he pointed a finger at Steve. "Your Dad told her you didn't want anything to do with her." Joe told him as he put the glass down on the table as he kept his gaze on Steve.

"You are lying?" Steve told him with a laugh in his voice.

"Yeah. Because your dad was father of the year." Joe tells him as he gets out of the chair, so he too could lean in over the table and where staring each other. Willing the other to back down from the challenge of the other guys gaze.

"I am sorry I never told you, Steve. But you can´t lad all the blame on her shoulder. Joe tells him.

Steve gives Joe a nasty grin as he looks away and before Joe can say anything. Steve punched him in the face as he turns and walks out of the offices, and at the same time his phone rings. Steve is so angry and pissed off. That he doesn't look at the caller ID, he put the phone to his ear.

"MaGarret!" Steve says as he walks out of the offices building.

"Steve it is me." Doris says.

"What do you want?" Steve asks her as he opens the car door.

"I when and talked to Camilla." Doris tells him.

Steve slams the car door shut as him puts the phone against his forehead in anger. Steve took a deep breath as he puts the phone back to his sear." Did I not tell you not to go?" Steve asked her as he opens the car door and to sit down in the driver sit.

"I know, but-"

"No buts. I need you to stay out of this Doris." Steve tells her as he leans his head back against the seat.

"She is really sorry -"

"I don't care." Steve yelled as his mother." She had no right to keep this from me. They are my kids, but they are not kids anymore are they?" Steve laughs." And she took that from me."

"Steve-"

"I am not doing this With you." Steve told her as he ended the call. Laying the phone on the other sit as he drove out of the parking lot.

 _ **Later that same day**_

Camilla sat in the sofa, as she waited for the boys to get back and she kept looking to the door as she heard people walking up and down the hall outside the door. Then a few minutes later, she heard laughing coming closer to the door and she know this was it; there was no turning back now.

Camilla stood up as the door opened and she saw the two boys laughing as they walked in the room, but the smile died on their faces when the saw her standing there looking at them.

"Mom?" Kavan asked when he saw a sacred look was on her face.

"What is going on?" Evan asked as he to a step closer to her, but he stopped as she held her hand out to stop him.

"We need to talk." Camilla tells them." And I need you both to know that no matter what happens I love you both so much." She says, as the tires start to come to her eyes.

"Mom, you are kind of scaring me here." Kavan laughs as he turns to look over at his brother.

"It is about who your father is."

Kavan turns away from his brother to look at his mom." What about him?"

Camilla looked between the two boys as she struggles to get her emotions under control.

"Remember the kid you guys left a few days ago?"

"Yeah. What about him?" Evan asked her.

"The man, that was there with him. –"

"It this about that cup?" Kavan asked her as he staring to get upset, because that cup had some nerves to show his face here again after what he did to his mom the other day.

"The guy you know?" Evan asks her.

"You know that dud." Kavan asks her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea I knew him many years ago, 17 years ago to be exactly," Camilla says as she looked between the two boys."

"Wait. What are you saying?" Evan asked not liking where this were going.

"He is your-"

"Hell no" Kavan yelled her.

"I am sorry." Camilla says as she took a step to ours the boys, but she stopped walking as Kavan takes a step back.

"Baby. Please-"

"Is that why you really brought us here?"

"What is going on?" Evan asked, as he looked confused between his mother and brother.

"The cup is our dad." Kavan says with angry in his voice as he turned to look at his brother.

"Is that true?" Evan asked her as he looked over at her with sadness all over his face.

"Yeah." Camilla said she let the tires fall.

"I am so out of here." Kavan said as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Kavan wait!" Camilla said as she reached out to take his arm.

"No-no-" Kavan says as he held his arms away from her." We have been fine for all this years, and you do this now?" kavan tells her as she shakes his head at her.

"I thought it was time-"

"I don't care." Kaven yelled as he walks out of the room.

Camilla turns to Evan and she sees the look of hurt and angry on his face as he turns to follow his brother out of the door. Leaving her standing there all alone in her misery.


	4. Chapter 4

Kavan shut the door to cab as he and his brother and walked up the path to the house. Evan followed, but the closer they came to the house, it made him stop.

"What up?" Kavan asked as he turned to look at his brother.

"Do you thing Uncle Joe is going to tell us anything?" Evan asked.

"He better." Kavan said as his eyes harden as he turned and walk up the stairs and knocked on front door.

Kavan turned back to his brother, but the sound of the front door open made him turn back to see his uncle Joe standing there.

"Kavan? Evan? What are you boys doing here?" Joe asked as he leaned against the door. But when he saw the looked the oldest boy where giving him, he knew that they had found out the truth.

"Do you know our Dad?" Kavan demanded with no preamble.

"Kavan-"

"Do you know our Dad?" Evan asked as he to keep his temper.

"Yeah. I know your dad." Joe answered as he moved aside and motioned the boys in.

Kavan turned to look at Evan as he nodded his head as he turned back as they walked in to the house and his eye`s followed Joe as he closed the door and motioned for the boys to sit on the sofa.

"You know-"Joe said as he looked at Kavan.

"you look like your dad when you do that."

"Do what?" Kavan asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah." Just like your dad." Joe laughed, but stopped when Kavan took a step towards him and Joe held his hands out in surrender.

"Our Dad!" Kavan said his face filled with angry." Who is he?"

Joe looked between the two boys before answering.

"Does your mom know that you boys are here?" Joe asked as he sat back in his chair.

"I don't want to talk about mom, right now." Kavan said.

"His name is Steven John McGarrett-"Joe stopped as he leans forward in the chair." I really think your mom-"

"Will you forget about mom for a few second!" Evan yelled as he jumped out off his seat.

"Okay." Come down Evan." Joe said as he held out an hand to him. "What do you want to know?"

"We know he is a cop." Kavan said as he rolled his eyes, which would be just his luck since he really didn't like cops.

"Do we have grandparents?" Evan asked." Because mom never talked about them, so we don't know. What are their names?"

" Your grandparents , John McGarrett, was killed 6 years ago. He served with my Dad in the Navy, then he became a cop with the Honolulu police department. But your Grandmother, Doris McGarrett is alive." Joe began." You have aunt, Mary McGarrett. She had a daughter named Joan."

"Wait did you say Doris?" Kavan asked him.

"Yeah. Why?" Joe said as he saw the look in Kavan`s eyes."

"Remember the women I told you about?" Kavan said as he turning to his brother.

"Yeah. What about her?" Evan asked.

"Mom said her name was Dories McGarrett."

"He`s the leader of Hawaii five-0 here in Hawaii." Joe said trying to get through to the boys.

"And that is?" Evan asked

"It`s the Governor`s Task Force." Joe explaned.

There was a small pause as the boys slowly processed what they had been told. Though they had a lot more questions, there was one question that was more important than any other.

"Did he know about us?" Kavan asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"No. no. Son , he didn't know. " Joe said as he let out a deep sigh as he wondered what to do next, but he was pulled out of hid through when the front door opened and Marsha came walking in with a look of relief when she saw the boys sitting there.

"Are you to okay?" Marsha asked as she fought the urged to pull the boys into her arms.

"You knew? Didn't you?" Kavan asked as he looked up at her.

"Kavan. You have to understand."  
"I don't have to understand anything." Kavan yelled at her as he ran his hand under his eyes to hide the tired that were coming.

"Kavan is right. Evan said as he looked between the two grownups." You all lied to us for years. And you !" Evan said as he pointing his finger at Joe." You stood there and lied to us when we asked you about our dad." Evan said as he took a step closer to Joe.

Kavan held out his hand to stop him. Because kaven knew that there dad was Evan´s week spot.

"Your mom is going worried about you to." Marsha said as she looked between the boys.

"I don't care!" Kavan said angry.

"How about I call your dad?" Joe asked the boys.

"We didn't need him then .What makes think we need him now." Evan said as he walked out the house.

Marsha and Joe looked to Kavan and the saw the hurt in his face as he looked over at them before he followed his brother out the house.

"Joe you have to call Steve." Marsha said as she walked in to the kitchen and pored herself a glass of wine and drank it.

"What a mass you made Camilla." Marsha said to herself.

"Yeah. There were just here, but the left a few minutes ago." Marsha heard Joe say.

She looked up to see Joe with an angry look on his face." Fuck you Steve." Joe said as he ended the call.

"What?" Marsha asked Joe.

"You know I love Camilla. But Steve is right she had no right keeping the boys from him." Joe told her.

" She did try to find him." Marsha said defended her friend.

"She called john. I know that." Joe told her.

Marsha turned her head feeling guilty because there was something she never had told Joe. She took the wine bottle in to her hand, but a hand stopped her.

"What are you not telling me?" Joe asked her.

Marsha pulled her arm free from his hand as she poured another glass and drank it in one go. Before she looked at him.

"She told John about the boys."

"What?" Joe asked with disbelieve all over his face. You telling me John knew about the boys?" Joe asked.

"Yeah."

"That son of a bitch." Joe yelled as he turned around and ran a hand over his face before turned back to Marsha.

"Did you know what it did to her when she asked John to tell Steve about the boys and she never heard anything back? It broke her Joe." Marsha said.

"If that man was still alive. I would kill him myself." Joe said as he walked out the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Marsha called out to him as she followed him through the house.

"I am going to find the boys." Joe said as he picked up his car keys and walked over to kiss her on the cheek before he walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Kavan thanked the man behind the truck for the food as he turned and walked over to the table and handed the food to Evan as he sat down on the other side of the table. Kavan took the burger between his hands as he smiled before he took a bit of it as he looked over at Evan to see that he hadn't touched his food.

"You okay?" Kavan asked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Why would she do this now?" Evan asked him.

"I don't think she intended to tell us." Kavan told him as he took a sip of the cola.

"What do you mean?" Evan asked.

"I think that is why Doris came to see her. Did you see the look on mom`s face when she saw him when we go into trouble for fighting? "Kavan said.

"Yeah. She sure didn't look happy to see him there." Evan said as he picked up his burger.

"Hey!"

The boys looked up to see the boy from the other day standing in front of them and they could see he looked nervous.

"Hey." Kavan said as he nodded his head at him.

"I never got to thank you for the other day." Nehala said.

"No sweat." Kavan told him." Who were does guys anyway?"

"Some boys I used to run with." Nahele told Kavan.

" Can I ask you a question?" Evan said as he looked up at Nahele.

"Sure." Nahele said as nervous as he sees the look on Evan`s face.

"You know the cop?" Evan asked him.

"Sure, I know Steve. He helped me out some time ago."

Evan were about to say something ells when he saw some of the boys from the other day walking their way.

"Heads up." Evan said as he nodded his head to Kavan.

Kavan and Nahele turned to see three boys walking up to the table.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?" The big one of them said with a laugh in his voice.

Kavan turned to look at Evan with a raised eyebrow and he made a sound with his lip as he turned to look up at the big guy.

"Didn´t I kick your ass hard enough the last time. so now you´re back for more?" Kavan asked him with a smile on his face.

Evan laughed as he shook his head at Kavan, but he looks up when he sees a hand wiping his burger of the table.

"I was going to eat that. Evan said as he stood up from the table.

"Then pick it up." The big guy told him as he pushed Evan back with his hands.

"Hey, no one pushes my brother but me." He said prepared to fight.

. "Come on, guys! Can`t we settle this some other way?" Nahele asked as he turned two the other boys.

"Sure. Give me your money." The funny looking sneered.

"No!" Nahele said as he turned back but the guy took him by the collar of his shirt making Nahele turn around and have a fist hitting him in the face.

"Not cool, bro." Kavan said as he returned the favor to the big guy and before they knew, all three boys were fighting again.

An hour later, the three boys sat on a bench cuffed to each other down at the police station.

"Dame, that big guy had a hell of a fist." Kavan said as he rubbed his jaw as he looked up to see Joe talking to a man at the front desk.

"Great." Kavan said as he saw Joe walking up to them and he did not look happy."

"Kavan! Evan!" Joe said as he turned his head to see Nahele sitting beside Evan.

He put his hand on his hip as he looked at the three boys.

"what the hell were you three thinking?" Joe asked.

""hey, we were just eating lunch. Thoes guys came up to us and started it." Kavan told him.

"You think this is funny?" Joe asked Kavan.

"It was funny when the big guy went down. He didn't bounce like I thought he would." Kavan said and the other two laughed along with him.

"Not another word out of you three!"Joe said pointed a finger at the three of them as he hears Steve's voice behind him and he shook his head as he turns around to see Steve looking their way.

"What is he doing here?" Evan said pissed to see the man.

"You three stay put." Joe said.

"Yeah, like we are going anywhere." Kavan said holding up his and Evan`s cuffed hands.

Joe shook his head as he walked over to Steve.

"What going on?" Steve asked as he looked over at the three boys to find the two of them giving him the stinky eye as they looked him up and down.

Steve was about to walked over to the three boys when he hears Camilla`s voice asking the man about the boys. Steve turned to look at her and when he saw her, he almost felt bad for her. But then he remembered why they were here in the first place.

"Camilla!"

Camilla turned around when she heard someone call out her name and she saw Steve and Joe standing there. Taking a deep breath, as she walked over to the two men.

"What happened?" Camilla asked as she looked over at the boys cuffed together.

"They got in a fight." Joe told her as he looked to Steve only to find Steve looking at her.

Camilla walked up to the boys and she hated the way they were looking at her, but she couldn't really blame them.

"I know you two are angry right now." Camilla began.

"Don't you think we have a right to be?" Kavan said as he tried to folded his arms as he had forgotten he was cuffed to his brother.

"You can pack it up right now, Kavan!" Camilla said as she folded her arms as she looked down at him.

"Your mother is right." Steve said as he walked up behind Camilla.

"What it is to you?" Evan said as he stood pulling the two others up with him.

"This is the second time I had to Bail you three of you out, but not this time." Steve said as he stared the twins down.

"meaning?" Nahele asked Steve.

"It means the three of you will do a week`s community service and pay for the damage you three caused." Steve explained.

"You can`t do that!" Evan told Steve.

"This says I can." Steve said as he showed the boys is badge and he saw the hatred in Kavan`s eyes and Steve knew he had to calm down himself or he ran the risk of losing them before he really had them.

"One week." Steve said as he pointed his finger at the boys.

Steve turned to Camilla but whatever he was going to say died on his lips when Camilla held out a hand to stop him.

"I don't want to fight, Steve." Camilla said.

"Do they get into fights a lot?" Steve asked as he pointing a finger their way.

"Of course not." Camilla said as she looked up at him with angry on her face." Are we done?"

"For now." Steve said as he walked over to uncuff the three boys. But Monday morning I want them in my office."

"Fine." Camilla said turning to the boys." Let`s go." She said holding out her hand to the door.

"This blows." Kavan said as he walked by Steve.

"What was that?" Steve asked as he turned to look at the boy.

"Sir. Yes, sir." Kavan said as he saluted Steve with half a hand before turning around and walked after his brother out of the police station.

"Are the always like this?" Steve asked as he turned to Joe.

"You mean like you?" Joe asked as he folded his arms as he looked up at Steve.

"I am nothing like that!" Steve said defended himself.

Joe raised an eyebrow at Steve as he walked by him but stopped to look at him.

" I know you don't want to believe it, but this is just as much your father`s doing as it is here." Joe said as he turned and walked out of the police station.

"So that was them?" Steve hears Danny asked as he walked up to stand beside him.

"Yeah." Steve said as he walked out of the police station with Danny following closely behind him.

"So what are you going to do?" Danny asked as the stopped by the car and Steve put his hands on top of the car.

"I really don't know, man." Steve said as he looked up at Danny. The already hate me."

"They don't hate you." Danny said as he put his head on top of his hands as he leaned in over the car. They are hurt and angry right now. So give them some time. They`ll come around. If it makes you feel better, I hated you when I first meet you.

Whit that, they got in the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Camilla looked up when she hears knocking on the door and she hung her head. She didn't need this right now. She looks back at the screen hoping whoever it was would who away, but the knocking came again and she bangs her head on the table before she pushed back the chair and walked over to open the door to see a blond hair man standing there.

"Can I help you?" Camilla asked the man.

"Yeah. "The man told her as he held out his hand to her. "My name is Danny Williams. I am Steve`s partner." He told her.

"Oh." Was all she said as she held out her hand for him to come inside.

Camilla turned and looked at the man as he looked around the room and he saw the laptop on the desk.

"Work?" Danny asked her. Because he really didn't know what he was doing.

"Yeah. I am a writer." Camilla answered.

"Anything I would have of?" Danny asked her trying to make conversation.

"Angels. The Ice queen. The lost city. " Camilla answered, naming a few of her books.

"That is you?" Danny asked, happily surprised." My girlfriend and daughter love those books."

"Thank you." Camilla said with a smile on her face." I don't mean to sound rude. But why are you here, Mister Williams?" Camilla asked.

"I am here because of Steve." Danny said trying to get a read the women who were causing his partner all this trouble.

"What do you want from me?" Camilla asked as she looked at him.

"You two need to sit down and talk. Because this," Danny said, waving his hand in the air, isn't going away. You need to tell Steve the truth."

"What are you talking about?" She said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Joe told me the truth." Danny told her and he saw her defenses go up.

"Joe needs to stay out of this." Camilla said getting angry.

"All I`m saying is you two need to talk this through." Danny said as he saw the broken look in the woman`s eyes." For everyone`s sake."

Danny was about to say something else when the door opened and the two boys walked in and they stopped when they saw him standing there. He saw one of the boys was looking him up and down and his eyes hardened. Danny looked down at himself to see what had pissed the kid off and he saw his badge on his side. Boy, Steve was not kidding when he said the kid didn't like cops.

"How is this?" Kavan asked as he looked away from Danny`s badge.

"Danny Williams. Your dad`s partner.

"What do you want?" Evan asked him, warily.

Camilla turned to the boys with a look that told the boys to knock it off and she turned to Danny.

"I`m sorry. My boys usually have better manners than this." She sent the boys a disapproving look.

Danny held out his hand to her.

" It is okay, I was just leaving." He said as he walked by the boys and then he turned back to Camilla." Just remember what I said." And then he walked out of the room.

Camilla turned to the boys and she pointed to the sofa.

"Sit down."

When the boys just stood there, she added, "I won't ask again."

"The boys looked at each other before they walked over and sat down.

"I know you boys are hurt and upset right now, but it´s not fair to take it out on Steve." Camilla told the boys.

"Why did you lie about him all of this year?" Evan asked.

"It is hard to explain. "

"Try." Kavan said angry.

"Steve never knew about you two. Because." Camilla paused as she tried to find the best way to tell them everything." I went looking for him once. But I couldn't find him, I called his dad, your grandfather. He promised he would contact your dad but I never heard anything. So I thought he didn't want anything to do with you two."

Camilla saw the hurt look on their faces and she leans forward in her chair.

"But I found out that wasn't true. Because he was just as hurt as you two were when he found out the truth.

Kavan looked up at his mother and he was so angry with her. But he saw the fear and pain in her eyes.

"What are you afraid of mom?" kavan asked her.

"That you will never forgive me and I understand. But please know –" Camilla looked up as Kavan got of the sofa and walked over to her as he got down on his knees as he put a hand on her knee.

"We love you mom." Kavan said as he turned to Evan before he looked back at her."That will never change. But this will take time."

Camilla smiled down at Kavan as she laid her hand on his cheek.

"I understand. But please don't blame Steve." She asked them.

"

Do you think he would have come for us?" Evan finally asked in a small voice.

This was all about his greatest fear.

"Without a dough, baby." Camilla told Evan with tears in her eyes.

" I want to meet him." Kavan told her." Even if he is a cop." Kavan said trying to lighting the mood.

Camilla laughed as she wiped away the tires in her eyes.

"We will be okay?" She asked as she looked over at Evan, waiting for him to look at her.

"Yeah. We will." Evan told her.

 _ **Later that same day**_

Marsha had a look of happiness on her face as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful honey." Marsha`s mom told her.

"You don't think it is too much?" Marsha asked as she turned to look at her mom and Camilla.

"No. Your mom is right. You looked beautiful in that dress." Camilla told her.

Marsha turned back to the mirror.

"Then I think this is the dress." Marsha said as she looked over her shoulder at her mom.

" I`II be right back." Her mom said as she turned to find the salesperson.

Camilla was lost in her troughs that she didn't hear what Marsha was speaking to her.

"Camilla!"

Camilla looked up to find Marsha looking at her with worry on her face.

"Sorry what?"

Marsha sighed as she looked at her friend with sympathy.

"How are you doing?" Marsha asked her.

"What do you mean?"Camilla asked as she looked confused.

"Joe told me about what happened today." Marsha said as she walked over and sat down beside her.

"I told the boys the truth. The whole truth and they want to meet Steve." Camilla said not really knowing how she felt about it.

"Really?" Marsha asked her with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah. " Camilla said with a smile on her face as she looked out of the shop window.

"What is going on In that head of yours?" Marsha asked her.

"How can I tell him the truth knowing what I know about what happened to John?" Camilla asked Marsha."  
"John should have told Steve and I don't want you to get mad, but you could have tried harder too." Marsha told her.

"I know. But I was 23 year old and I guess when I didn't heard anything back it was just my way of making sure the boys weren't hurt by this rejection."Camilla held up her hand when Marsha opened her mouth." I know I was wrong. But I didn't know that back then and I was too afraid to pursue if further. I just when with the worst case scenario and let it go."

Marsha was going to say something, but stopped when her mom walked over to them.

"So you girl`s want some lunch?" Marsha mother asked as she looked between the two women.

But to her, they were still two young girls that would sit on their sofa talking about boys and whatever music or move star was popular at the time. No matter how many years passed, they were still her girls.

"I would love to, mom. But Camilla has some unfinished business she needs to take care of." Marsha said as she looked over at Camilla pointedly.

"Yeah. Sorry Mrs. Langdon."

"Helen." The women said smile on her face as she opened her arms to Camilla and hugged the women." It was so good that you came.

"Camilla smiled at the both of them as she walked out of the dress shop.

Camilla got out of the car as she looked up at the McGarrett home and she smiled as she through had changed in 17 years. She had to smile the memories flooded to her mind. With a deep breath, she walked up to the door. She was about to knock on the door but something told her not to.

"Stupid." She said herself and turned but stopped when she saw Steve standing there looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked her.

Even after 17 years and all the lies and secrets, he still felt something for this woman.

"I`d like to talk to you about the boys." Camilla began." May I come in?"

Steve stood there a moment and Camilla wasn't sure he´d let her in. But after a few tense moments, he stood back and motioned her in. He offered her a seat on the couch while he took the recliner. They both sat there in silence, each unsure of what to say to each other, but knowing so much needed to be said.

"The boys would like to meet you." Camilla began." Steve, I don't even know where to begin with this."

"Why did you do it?" Steve asked her." How could you keep my children from me?"

"I don't want to fight Steve. What`s happened has happened. I tried to find you, but I never heard anything from you and assumed the worse. All I can say is that I`m so sorry."

Steve didn't say anything at first. He looked like he was trying to gather his thoughts.

"Was Joe right about you calling my father?" Steve asked her not really wanting to believe that his dad.

"Steve. Please." Camilla begged him, not wanting to ruin whatever good memories he had of his dad.

"Tell me." Steve said, getting frustrated.

"I don't know what Joe is talking about." Camilla said, hoping he would believe her and let it go.

"After 17 years you still can`t lie to me." Steve smiled.

"Dose it change anything? There`s nothing to be done about it." Camilla told him as she walked up to him.

"So, it is true?"

"Yes. I came back to Hawaii and I asked your dad if he know were you were and he said he didn't know and then I told him about the boys. He said he would get in touch with you. But I never heard back from you."

"Well he didn't." Steve said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I know that now. I didn't know that them." Camilla told him as she let the tears fall.

"Did you really think I didn't want anything to do with them?" Steve asked feeling hurt that she through so little of him.

"What was I supposed to think, Steve?" Camilla told him as she tried to calm herself down." I was young and scared and had two infant boys that I didn't have a clue how to raise. I know I was wrong, but I chose to assume the worse and I didn't try again. I did what I thought best at the time. The boys started to growing up and they started asking questions, but by that time, I didn't know how to explain it to them our you."

Steve didn't say anything. He couldn't when she put it like that. But he was still hurt and angry, but it was starting to subside.

"You do know the boys hate me right now. Especially since I have them on community service detail. Especially Kavan." Steve reminded her.

"yeah, Kavan`s not much for cops, but you did the right thing. The will get over it." Camilla paused." But despite that, both boys would like to meet you somewhere other than the police station. Why don't you come to the hotel and you three can have lunch together?"

"There `s a lot we need to talk about, Camilla."

"And we will but not now. I am going to be in town for a while, so we have time. But for now, let`s start with this."

Steve gave his agreement and saw Camilla out. He didn't know what would happen when the time came for her to leave, but he would not let her leave without knowing his boys.

Steve was still lost in his thoughts , he`d forgotten his mother had been in the kitchen when Camilla had arrived.

"Was that Camilla?" Doris asked as she walked up to Steve.

"Yeah." Steve said as he turned to look at Doris.

"They want to meet me." Steve told her.

"Well that is a good thing." Doris said as she looked up to the look on Steve`s face." What is wrong?"

"What happens when I do meet the boy and let`s we will get along. What happens when she leave to go home wherever that is." Steve asked, voicing his biggest fear.

"Take one day at the time and then you can worry about the rest later." Doris told him, Knowing that it didn't hold the answer he was looking for.


	7. Chapter 7

Kavan and Evan sat by the table looking nervously around as all the people that came and when into the hotel restaurant as they waited for Steve to show up.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" Evan asked his brother.

"I really don't know man." Kavan said saw Steve walking into the restaurant

"Well, there is no turning back now." Kavan said as he nodded his head over to where Steve stood.

Evan turned his head to see Steve standing there looking at them and Kavan could see he was just as nervous as they were.

Steve stood there looking at the boys and if he was being honest with himself, he was sacred out of his mind. They are his sons and Steve didn't know how to talk to them yet.

"You can do this." Steve told himself as he walked over to the table the boys where sitting at.

"Hey," Steve said as he looked at his sons, who where just staring at him.

"Can I sit?" Steve asked as he pointed to the chair in front of him.

"Whatever." Evan said as he looked up at Steve. However he felt Kavan kicking him under the table and Evan turned to look at his brother.

"So your mom didn't tell me much." Steve said as he looked between the boys.

"What do you want to know?" Kavan asked.

"Who is the oldest?" Steve asked as he mentally kicked himself because, Steve though he should have asked Camilla that question before me met the boys.

"I am." Kavan answered. I am 3 minutes older then Evan."

"You would know that if you would have been there with mom." Evan told Steve.

Steve was feeling angry with himself and not Evan because Steve knows Evan was right, He should have been there for Camilla when she gave birth to the boys.

"So is there anything you guys want to ask me?" Steve asked the boys.

"Why a cop?" Kavan asked as he took a drink of his glass.

"I was in the naval intelligence for 5 years and 6 years with the SEAL`s, before I became a part of Five-0." Steve told the boys.

"Cool." Kavan said as he looked up at Steve.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Steve said as he turned his head to look at Evan, because he was tried of the boy looking at him as if he was the enemy.

"Did you love mom?" Evan asked him.

Steve didn't see that one coming. Of all the things he could have asked him, he asks that.

"Yes I did." Steve told Evan "I loved her wary much."

"Then why did you try and find her when she left." Kavan asked.

"I did," Steve said as he turned to look at Kavan.

"That is funny, because mom said she never heard anything from you." Evan said as he pushed his chair away from the table as he stood up and stared Steve down.

"Evan, calm down okay." Steve said as he stood up holding out his hand in surrender.

"Don't tell me to calm down. "Evan said as he pointed a finger at Steve.

"You want to know the truth?" Steve said as he looked between the boys

"The truth would be nice." Kavan said.

"The truth is I did look for her when I join the naval Intelligence and I found out she was married to an Air force pilot named John Flanigan and that they had two kids together and I have to be honest with you. I hurt knowing that she was married with kids and I didn't really want to know anything ells." Steve told the boys and now that he thought about it, it made him feel bad because if he had gone to her like Freddy had told him to maybe he would have learned the truth sooner.

"John was our stepdad." Kavan told Steve.

"Was?" Steve asked as he looked between the boys.

"They got a divorce 4 years ago." Kavan told him as he looked over at Evan.

"Why?" Steve asked, not sure why he wanted to know.

"Because John was deployed months at the time and it became too much for mom. Never knowing when she would get that knock on the door, telling her John was not coming home." Evan said as he sat back in his chair.

"That much has been hard on you boys." Steve said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"It is okay, we still see John when he is home. "Evan said.

"Well that is good." Steve said with a fake smile on his face. Wishing he had the relationship John had with the boys. Steve can`t help but feel jealous that John was there to see the boys grow up and he wasn't.

Over the next hour, Steve and the boys talked about everything and Steve got to know more about the boys.

After leaving the two boys, Steve when back to the office and the first thing he did was looking up Camilla`s name up and he found out that she had done seven book that had all been on the bestseller list.

"How did it go?" Steve heard Kono ask.

Steve looked up from his laptop to find his team standing there looking at him anxious to hear how the meeting with his sons went.

"It when well." Was all Steve told them as they walked into his office.

"That is all you are going to tell us?" Lou asked.

"Did you know that she is a famous writer?" Steve asked.

"Who?" Chin asked confused.

"Camilla, she is this big time writher." Steve said as he looked up at them.

"Anything we would have heard of?" Lou asked.

Steve looked down at screen." Angel, The ice queen."

"The lost city." Lou said as he pointed his finger over at Steve.

"Yeah." Steve said as he looked over at Lou with a raised eyebrow." How did you know that?"

"My daughter loves to read though books." Lou told him.

"So dose Grace." Danny said as he looked over at Lou.

"Did she read the Beyond the night. My wife loves that book." Lou asked Danny.

"I have to agree."Kono said as he looked over at Lou and Danny, only to see they were already looking at her.

"What? I had a lot of time when Adam where in jail." Kono said.

"So, all of you have heard her name before?" Steve asked.

"Yes." All of them answered at the same time.

"Sorry to tell you this Steve. Your kid's mom is on the list of the 20 most famous women writers in the world." Danny told him.

"And how would you know something like that?" Steve asked Danny.

"Because, Grace is up to date with her books. She reads and she loves like all of her book." Danny said as he saw the look on Steve`s face and he knows Steve is onto him.

"Guys can you give Danny and me a minute?" Steve asked the team as he kept his gaze on Danny.

"Sure." Kono said as she looked over at Danny having a bad feeling that Danny had done it again, interfering in Steve`s personal life, when he needs to let Steve handle his own affairs without his interference.

"What did you do?" Steve asked Danny as he got out of his chair and slowly walked up to him.

"What make you think I did anything?" Danny asked as he backed away from Steve`s desk.

"Danny!" Steve said as he pointed his finger at him." I am only going to ask you one time."

"Maybe I when to see Camilla." Danny said as he held out his hand to Steve when Steve took another step closer to him.

"Your head has not been in the game, since you found out that you are the twin's dad. "Danny told him.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked him pissed off. Because this is between Camilla and him and he doesn't need Danny or Doris interfering in what is going on between him, Camilla, and the boys.

"Remember that day in the airport? The look on your face and the mood you have been in after you saw Camilla. I have never seen that look on your face before and to tell you the truth it scared me and you know I don't scare easily." Danny told him.

"I`m glad that you want to help I really am, but this is between Camilla and me, and like I told Doris stay out of this." Steve said as he went back to work to try and finish some reports in hope that it will keep his mind of Camilla and the boys for a while.

"Steve!"

"Yeah" Steve asked as he looked up from his laptop to look at Danny.

"I am really glad for you. I really am!" Danny told Steve.

"Thanks, Danny." Steve said as he smiled at Danny before he walks out of Steve`s office.

Steve looks down at the picture of Camilla and he remembered the boys talking about John. So, he looked up the name John Flanigan. Steve was so lost in what he was reading that he didn't see the women that walked into his office.

"Hey stranger"

Steve looked up to see Lynn standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey" Steve said as he closed the laptop as he walked up to kiss her cheek.

"I was thinking you had forgotten about me." Lynn said as she smiled up at Steve.

"No" Steve smiled at her, because the truth was that he had forgotten all about her.

"So are we on for tonight?" Lynn asked Steve.

"Tonight?" Steve asked confused.

"We planned this date last week." Lynn told him as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Of course not" Steve told her as he kissed her back before he walked over to his desk to grab his car keys. Steve smiled at Lynn, put his arm around her, and gave her a kiss.

"Let go" Steve said as they walked out of his office together.

"How long do you think, before Lynn found out?" Kono asked the others as they watch Steve and Lynn walk out of the glass doors.

"I give it by the end of this week." Danny said as he turned back to the screen in front of him.

"What?" Danny asked when he felt the others looking at him.

"You want to tell us something?" Kono asked.

"It is nothing" Danny said.

"Spill it," Chin said as he leans on the table.

"I think Steve still loves her." Danny said." And I am afraid of what will happen when She leaves Hawaii with the boys."

"Really" Lou said as he shakes his head feeling bad for Steve.


	8. Chapter 8

Camilla was enjoying her time alone as she walked down the path, that would lead her to the place she always when to, when she needed to be alone. She smiled when she saw the place looked the same. Nothing had changed much in 18 years. she through as she walked down the sandy beach, she sees the ocean is so wide and blue.

She sat down in the sand and she closed her eyes and she felt the sunlight on her face, and she felt all the stress leave her body. She didnt know, how long she been sitting there, until she felt someone sitting down beside her.

"I through i might find you here." Steve tells her.

"Hmm." She said as she kept her eyes closed, because she was not ready to look at him. Because she knew deep down she still had feelings for him, and she knew from talking to Marsha, that Steve was seeing someone.

"Are you going to look at me?" Steve ask her as he turns his head to look over at her.

"No."  
"Why not?" Steve ask as he leans in to put two fingers on her chin, turning her head towards him.

She opens her eyes to find herself looking into Steves eyes and she dont know what to do when she sees the look that is in his eyes.

"How did it go whit the boys?" Camilla ask him as she turns her head to look out over the ocean.

"It when well. I think." Steve tells her as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Camilla turns her head to see his finger runing through his hair, and she smile as she remembered, that he always did that when he didnt know what to do about something.

"What is it?"

"I dont think Kavan likes me." Steve told her as he turns his head to find her already looking at him whit concern in her blue eyes.

"It is not, that he dosent like you Steve." Camilla said as she sighed beforeshe continued." He dosent like the fact that you are a cop."

"Why?"

"Last year the boys were at a party at Evans best friends house, and i dont really know what happen, other then what Evan told me. They were walking home from the party, because it is the shortest way from Matts house to ours and the saw two police pfficers beating up a kid, and you seen what Kavan is like, so he stepped in and it just made thing worse. So later that night i got a call from the police station saying that the boys where there and when i got there i saw Kavan whit a busted lip and a black eye, Evan had a broken arm.

"Wait..Wait a second. are you saying, what i think you are saying?" Steve. held up a finger as he felt the anger inside him surface.

"Kavan wouldnt talk about what happened so i called John and he was on the next flight out.

"And, then what happen?" Steve asked.

"John talked to the boys and he told me that, when Kavan saw the kid on the ground, he stepped in and one of the officers pushed him backwards, that is when Evan stepped in and the other officer took a hold of Evan, and pushed him in to the ground, hard and that is how he broke his arm.

Kaven, heard Evan cry out, so he walked over to help his brother and the officer that pushed him, turned around hitting him a couple of arrested the three of them."

"What happened whit the officers?" Steve asked her.

But, what he really wanted was to get on the next flight to England and hunt down the assholes that hurt his boys.

"About a week later, i was told that the two officers that was involved was fired." Camilla told him.

"No wonder the kid hates cops." Steve says as he turns his head to look out at the ocean." What were their names?" Steve ask her as he turns his head to look at her.

"Steve." Camilla said his name in a soft voice, because she didnt want to upset him anymore then he already was.

"I know you want to do something. but the boys." Camilla said whit a smile as she remembered what the boys did.

"What?" Steve asked her confused at to way she could smile when the were talking about the boys being hurt.

"The boys found out that the officers had been going stuff like that before so the made John talk to his brother.

" ?" Steve asked confused.

"Johns, brother. Mark works for the C.I.A. and he looked through the officers police files and he found on that they had been on the take, so on top of then getting fried the when to jail."

Steve laughed as he shook his head." That is my boys." Steve said whit a smile on his face.

The smiled at each other for a second, not really knowing what to say to each other. Camilla turned her head whit a sigh as she once again looked out over the ocean and Steve found himself staring at her.

Camilla felt Steves eyes on her." What?" She asked as she turned her head to look at him whit a raised eyebrow.

"I was just thinking about the last time we were here together." Steve told her whit a grin on his face.

" good." Camilla says as she leans her head back as she lets out a laugh.

Steve smiled when he heard the laugh that is coming from her and he forgot how good it always made him feel when she laughed.

"You always did have the best laugh." Steve tells her.

Camilla smiles as she looks over at him and for a moment it feels like nothing between them has changed as the sits there looking at each other.

Steve leans in as he put his hand on her cheek as he caressed it softly and he can see the confusion in her eyes and he looks down to see her biting her lower lip, and that is when he moves his mouth over hers, kissing her softly at first. But when he feels her hand on top of his he deepened the kiss and what was supposed to be a single kiss turns in to a full on make out session between the two of them.

Deep down Steve know what he was doing was wrong, but he cant help himself. He had forgotten how good of a kisser she was and the sounds she made, when he bit her lower lip to make her open her mouth and when she did. He moved his tongue inside her mouth.

Camilla know this was wrong, because she know about Lynn. But as she felt Steves tongue against hers, she lost all reason to why this was a bad idea.


	9. Chapter 9

Camilla closed her eyes as she felt the hot water washing over her as she leaned her head against the shower wall. What was she thinking, when she let Steve kiss her. she through and what was she thinking when she kissed him back, the way she did.

She stood there letting the water was over her as she felt tears running down her cheek. A few minuet later she turned the water off as she opened the shower door to reach her hand out for a ... and she moved it around her body as she looked into the merrow to see her eyes was read and puffy from the crying.

20 minutes later she walked out of the bathroom, dresses in a simple black dress whit black.

Kavan put his hands on the bow tie that was around his neck, trying to loosen it a bit.

"Will you stoop! you look fine." Evan told his brother as he looked up from the phone he held in his hand.

"I looked like a dressed monkey in this." Kavan said whit a sigh as he sat down on the sofa.

"You got the monkey part right." Evan said whit a laugh when he saw the look Kavan was sending him.

"You said it, i just agreed whit you." Evan said as he looked down at his phone again.

"Your girlfriend?" Kavan said whit a grin on his face.

"No yours."

Evan laughed when he felt a pillow hitting him straight face. he put his phone down as he reached over to grab one of the pillows of the sofa and as he was about to hit his brother whit it he stopped when he saw their mother walking out of the bathroom.

"What?" Kavan asked as he saw the look on his brothers face so he turned around to see their mother standing there in a black dress and they both just stood there looking at her, not believing that she could look like that.

"What?" Camilla asked as she saw the way the two of them were looking at her.

"Dose it look bad?" She asked nervously.

"No." Kavan said as he looked her up and down and when he saw the black nigh heels she had on, his eyes got wide because she never wore heels.

"You look beautiful mom." Evan said as he hit Kavan in the side whit his elbow.

"Yeah. what he said. Kavan said as he nodded his head towards Evan.

"You boys are so hansom." Camilla said whit a bright smile on her face as she looks at her boys and what hits her the most as she stood there looking at them, was that they were not her little boys anymore, they were grown men.

"Okay." Kavan said as he claps his hands together, looking between his mother and brother." Lat get this party on the road.

Later that night. Camilla sat by one of the many tables that was set up for the wedding rehearsal dinner party, and she had to give the wedding planner some credit the place looked stunning.

Camilla was lost in her own thoughts,when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head to the side to see Marsha standing there looking at her whit a concerned look in her eyes.

"What is wrong?" Camilla asked as her eyes followed Marsha, as she sat down on the chair beside her.

"Steve told Joe what happened." Marsha told her.

"What do you mean?" Camilla asked her whit a smile, that did not quiet reach her eyes.

"That you guys kissed." Marsha, whispered as she turned her head to see Steve standing by one of the other tables whit Lynn by his side.

Camilla turned her head to where Marsha was looking and she saw Steve standing there and he turned his head, and for a moment their eyes locked on to each others.

"It shouldnt have happened." Camilla says as she turns her head to look at her friend.

"Why not?" asked Marsha.

"You want reasons." Camilla whit a smile, but the smile died on her lips, as she saw the serious look on Marshas face.

"Name two!"

"Okay." Camilla said as she turned her body around so she was facing Marshas.

"One." She said, holding up one finger." He is seeing someone and from the looks of it, he looks happy and the second one. Once the wedding is over, the boys and i, are going back to England."

Camilla smiled as she waved her hands in front of herself." Anyways, we should not be talking about is your rehearsal dinner."

"Camilla." Marsha said as she picked up her friends hands and put them i her own.

"We been best friend for over 20 years now. We know everything about each other, the good and the bad." Marsha said whit tears in her eyes.

"When we lost the baby, i was in a real bad place and i pushed everyone away, but most of all Joe."

"Marsha.."

Marsha held up her hand to stop her friend from saying more.

"Because of you. All this." Marsha turned her head to look around them." I am getting married to the man i love. All because you wouldnt let me push Joe away and." Marsha said whit a bright smile on her face, this time.

"Joe and i wouldnt be expecting again."

"Really?" Camilla said whit a laugh in her voice.

"Yeah, i am 3 months along."

"Oh. My god." Camilla said as she pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"Promise me you will talk to Steve." Marsha begged her friend, as she smiled when she saw Joe was leaning against the bar as he was looking there way, whit a smile on his face as he saw her looking at him.

"I promise." Camilla told her friend as the pulled away from each other.

"Now. I think i will go walk to my soon to be husband." Marsha said as she walked away. Leaving Camilla standing by the table alone.

Camilla was glad the party was soon coming to an end, because her heels were killing her. But as she turned her head, a smile found it way to her lips as she saw Steve and Kavan standing by the water front, talking to one another.

"It looks good on him." A mans voice said from behind her.

She turned around to see Joe standing there whit two glasses in his hands as he looked her way."

"What, looks good on who?"

"Fatherhood." Joe told her as he held out on of the glasses to her.

"Thank you." Camilla said as she took the glass and took a sip of the champagne.

Joe smiled at her as he saw the look on her face as she looked down at the two of them.

"He still loves you." Joe said out of the blue.

"No. not you to Joe." Camilla said, shaking her head.

"I guess the question is do you still love him?" asked Joe.

"Does it matter." Camilla said as she looked up at Joe.

"Well, duh, of course it does." Joe said as he pointed his finger towards Steve.

"Steve.."

"Joe. Please stop." Camilla said whit tears in her eyes as she looked towards Steve for a moment before she looked back at Joe.

"He is whit someone ells and i wont come between..."

"You are already between him and Lynn, if you like it or not." Joe said as he looked up to see Steve walking their way.

""Whats up?" asked Joe.

"Nothing much." Steve said whit a smile on his face as he turned his head towards Kavan.

"Nothing much. Then what is whit the smile,then?" asked Joe.

"Kavan had a nice talk."

"I am glad." Camilla told Steve as she looked up at him.

Steve looked down at Camilla and the first thing that came to his mind was, that she looked beautiful and then came the memory of the kiss.

Joe saw the way Steve was looking at Camilla." So i am going to go and find Marsha." Joe said pointing his finger behind him.

"Okay. right." He said as he saw the two of them staring at each other. so he left them there alone.

"We need to talk." Steve told her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Now is not a really good time Steve." Camilla told Steve as she grabbed her purse off the table.

"We need to talk about what happened." Steve tells her as he looked into her eyes.

"And we will but not now." Camilla says as she got out of the chair and as she tried to talk around Steve, but Steve took a hold of her wrist, making her turned around to face him.

"We are talking about this now." Steve said as be turned his head to look around the party as he grabbed her elbow leading her away from the rest of the party and down to the beach to give them some privacy.

"You dont have to hold on so tight." Camilla told Steve as she tried to keep up with his steeps.

Steve didnt answer her as he pulled her further down the beach. He didnt really know why he was doing this now, all he knew was that they need to talk about what happened that afternoon. Because after the kiss they shared, it was all he could think about and he wanted no he need to clear the air between them.

"Steve, will you slow down." Camilla said as she tried to pull her elbow out of his grip.

"Steven!"

Steve stopped walking as he turned around to look at the woman that had turned his whole life upside down in a matter of days. Steve opened his mouth to say something, but as quickly as he opened it he closed it.

"What is it?" Camilla asked as she saw the look of despair in his eyes.

"When you left me, i hated you so much." Steve told her.

"Steve." Camilla started to say, but she closed her mouth when Steve held up a hand to stop her from saying anything else.

"No, you will listen." Steve said as he pointed his finger towards her.

"I told you that i loved you and you left me when i need you the most."

"Do you really want to do this here?" Camilla asked as she pointed her finger behind her, to remind him where they were.

"Just shut up!" Steve yelled as he held up his hands in front of himself.

"I hated you for so long and a part of me still do." Steve told her as he walked closer to her.

"But do you know what makes me really hate you?" Steve asked her.

"No." Camilla said, shacking her head at Steve as she took a step backwards, trying to but some space between the two of them, But her heart skipped a beat, as Steve grabbed both of her wrist in his hand as he pulled her closer to him.

Steve stood there looking at her and he knows by the way she is biting her lower lip that she was nervous and if he was being truthful he was scared. Because when he looked into her eyes, he saw all the things she had taken from him and for that he hated her it, but at the same time a part of him still loved her. Steve had never been a man of words, he was a man of action. Steve let go of her wrist as he grabs her by the back of her neck as he pulled her closer as he leaned in to kiss her.

When Camilla felt Steves lips against her own, she didnt know what to do. But when Steve moved his lips against hers, she forgot about everything around her as she kissed him back. Camilla didnt know how long they had been standing there kissing each other, but when Steve pulled her closer as he ran his hand up and down the side of her body she came back to reality and she pushed herself away from him.

Camilla stood there staring at Steve as she tried to get her breathing back under control.

"Why did you do that?" Camilla asked confused.

"I dont know." Steve said as he ran his fingers down the back of his neck as they stood there looking in to each others eyes.

Camilla gave Steve a sad smile as she walked closer to him as she reach out her hand and she smiled to herself when she saw Steve take her hand into his own.

"I still love you and that is why John and i didnt last, because he know it was always you." There i told you the truth. Are you happy?" Camilla said with tears in her eyes.

"I never through i would ever see you again and now here we are and i hate!" Steve said in a hard voice so hard that she took a step away from him.

"I hate that after everything you did to me, i still love you to." Steve said as he took a hold of her wrist to make sure she would not run from him.

"What do you want?" Camilla asked as she stood with her back to him.

"I want you and the boys. I..." Steve took a deep breath because he knows that what he is about to say could change everything for all of them and Steve hoped she wanted the same thing he did.

"I want us to be a family." Steve said as he let go of wrist as she turned around to face him.

"We cant." She said as she shook her head at him as she turned to walk away.

"Why not?" Steve asked as he walked in front of her to stop her from walking any further.

"Because you are with someone, remember, tall blond, your date." Camilla said as she walked around him and down the beach as she felt the tears leaving her eyes.

"Will you wait a minuet." Steve yelled after her.

"You want to spend time with the boys, fine. Just leave me...

"Lynn and i are not together anymore." he yelled.

Camilla stopped in her track and she stood there for a moment before she turned around to look at Steve with tears running down her cheeks.

"What?"

"Lynn and i are not together any more." Steve said as he walked up to stand in front of her.

"Then way..." Camilla pointed her finger towards the party." Why was she here?"

Steve put his hands against her cheeks as he caressed them softly and a smile came on his lips when he saw her closed her eyes as she leaned in to his touch, for a moment before she opened her eyes and the stood there looking into each others eyes.

"I told her what happened this afternoon and she said she know and she was upset, that i didnt tell her sooner. But she understood. so we came here as friends." Steve told her.

"We have a lot of thing to work out, but i am willing to try if you."

Camilla smiles as she jumped in to his arms. Steve stumbled backwards with a deep laugh in his voice as he moves his arms around her.

"Os i take that as a yes." Steve asked her as she nodded her head at him.

"Good." Steve said with a smile as he runs his lips over Camillas in a deep kiss.

Marsha smiles as she sees Camilla jump in to Steves arms and she dont know what they are saying and she dont care, because the next thing she sees is Camilla and Steve kiss each other so she turns and walk over to Joe, who is saying goodnight to the last of the guest.

"What?" Joe said with a raised eyebrow when he sees Marsha walking his way with a happy smile on her face.

"I dont think we have to worry about them anymore." Marsha says as she moves her arms around Joe.

"Yeah." Joe asked as he looks towards the beach. "What about the boys." Joe said as he nodded his head towards the boys.

Marsha turned her head to see the boys, walking away with a smile on their faces.

"I think everything will work out with them." Marsha said as she turned back to look at Joe.

"I hope so." Joe said as he leaned down to kiss her


	11. Chapter 11

Camilla opened her eyes and she smiled to herself as she remembered what had happened the night before, she rolled around to find Steves sleeping form and she leaned her head on her hand as she could get a good look at could see time had taking it toll on him, by the gray in his hair and his face looked more grown up, but to her he had never looked more perfect then he did in that moment.

After a few minutes she lifted her head as she slowly rolled back around, so she could set on the edge of the bed as she stretched her arms over her head and let out a deep yawn before she left the bed as she looked for her dress our something to wear.

"I was enjoying that" Steve said as he saw her taking his dress shirt around her shoulder as she turned around to look at him.

"Didnt you get enough last night?" Camilla asked Steve as she started to button up the shirt.

"No." Steve said as he sat up in the bed as she shook his head at her.

"No?" Camilla asked with a raised eyebrow as she laughed at him.

"But. I will settle for you, taking of the shirt." Steve said as he leaned back on his elbows with a grin on his face.

"You mean this shirt?" Camilla asked as she opened one of the bottoms.

"Aha." Steve said as his eyes follows her fingers as the opened the shirt one bottom at the time.

Camilla smiles when she sees the hungry look in Steves eyes when she let the shirt fall to the floor and she walks slowly up to the bed and before she can do anything else. Steve sit up in the bed as he reaches out for her hand and she lets out a laugh as he pulles her on to the bed and Steve is leaning above her with a smile on his face. Steve is about to kiss her when the hear someone walking up the stairs and the both turn their head towards the door.

"Dont make me come up there and separate you to." The hear Doris yell.

"That is a blast from the past." Camilla said with a laugh.

"shh." Steve tells her as he looks down at her."Maybe she will go away." Steve says as he moves is lips around hers and just as the kiss is about to turns in to something else.

"This time i mean it." Doris yells.

"Go away!" Steve yelled as he turned his head towards the door.

"I made breakfast." Doris yelled as she turned her head towards the boys that sat in the sofa with big smiled on their faces.

"We will be down in a minuet." Doris hear Camilla yell back.

"Show time." Doris says as she walks in to the kitchen with a laugh.

"What are you doing?" Steve ask as he looks back down at her.

"She is not going away Steve."

"No. no." Steve says as she pushes him of her and Steve rolls onto his back as he runs his hand over his eyes.

Camilla smiles down at Steve as she puts on the shirt and she crawls onto the bed and she sit on top of him as she runs her finger up his chest. Steve opens his eyes when he feels her feel her on top of him and he looks into her eyes as he feels her run her fingers up his bare chest.

"Dont start something you cant finish." Steve tells her as he runs his fingers down and Down her legs.

"How about we eat breakfast with your mom and i will called the boys and they can go surfing with Nahele for the rest of ..." Camilla dosent get to finish what she was about to say before Steve push her onto the other side of the bed and when she looks up, he is already pulling his pants on.

"Wow. You are fast." Camilla says as she sit op on her knees as she sees him pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"Shut up." Steve tells her with a smile on his lips as he walks up to her as he put his hand on the back of her neck as he looks into her eyes.

"I love you." Steve says as he kisses softly and as he moves his lips of hers, he leans his forehead against hers.

"I love you to." Camilla says with a smile on her face.

"Come on." Steve says as he pulls her of the bed and out the door.

Kavan hits his brother on the shoulder when he hears footsteps coming down the stairs and the both folded their arms across their chest, as the trying to look serious. Evan smiled when he sees Steve walking down the stairs, but he stops in his track as he sees the boys standing there.

"What is it?" The boys hear, their mother ask as she looks around Steve to see what made him stop and what she sees made her eyes go wide.

"Evan. Kavan what are you two doing here?" Camilla asked embarrassed as she tried to tuck Steves dress shirt down her legs as she hided behind Steve.

"Did you lose something mother." Kavan asked her as he leaned his head to the side as he tried not to laugh at the embarrassed on his mothers face as she tried to hide behind Steve.

"maybe that dress from the other night." Evan asked as he turned around and pointed to a black dress that was laying on the floor behind him.

"This is not happing." Camilla whispers as she leaned her head against Steves back.

"I..We.." Steve started to say as he looked over at the boys, not really knowing what to say as he saw the boys waiting for an answer.

"Yes." Evan said as he tried not to laugh at the look on the mans face.

"I dont have an answer for that." Steve said as he leaned his head to the side so he could see Camilla out from the corner of his eye.

"You to are enjoying this?" Camilla said as she walked out from behind Steve as she but her hands on her hips as she looked over at the boys.

"Yes!" Both boys said.

Steve was about to say something when he hear Doris yell that breakfast was ready.

"Thank god." Steve said as he all but ran out of the living room and out side, where his mother stood by one of the chairs that was around the table.

"Coffee?" Doris asked as she held out a cup to him.

Steve narrowed his eyes at Doris as he pointed a finger her way. "You ate enjoying this." Steve said as he took the cup she offered him.

"Maybe just a little." Doris said as she sat down on the chair as she took a sip of her own cup as she smiled at him, over the rim of the cup.

"So i take it you and Lynn are over?" Doris asked Steve as she sat her cup down on the table before she leaned back in her chair.

Steve nodded his head as he took a drink of the coffee and he turned his head when he hears the boys were laughing in side the house and he hears Camilla yelling something at them and a second later the boys walks out side as the are laughing their head off.

"Ohh. Franch Tost." Evan said with a smile on his face as he walked over to the table and sat down as he took a plate and filled it with food and he claps his hand together before he digs into his food.

"Dud. You eat like a pig." Kavan says as he walks over and sit down beside his brother.

"Boys." Camilla says with a pointed look at the boys as she sat down beside Steve.

"What?" Kavan asked as he looked over at his mother." Before you know it we have to call him Fat man.

"Ow" Kavan looked towards his brother to see him holding up his fork as swallowed his food.

"I cant help if i high metabolism." Evan said as he took some eggs on to his fork.

"You have a high something allright." Kavan said with a grin on his face.

"Are the always like this?" Doris asked as he looked between the boys.

"I am afraid so." Camilla said as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey!" Both boys said as the looked towards their mother.

"So." Camilla said as she looked towards Steve before she looked back at the boys." What do you boys feel like doing to day."

"Why?" Kavan asked as he raised his eyebrow towards his mother.

"I am just asking." Camilla said as she leaned back in her chair as she sipped on the coffee.

" What your mother ment was." Steve said as he leaned in on the table as he looked at the boys." Nahele have the day of work and he asked me if you two. maybe wanted to go surfing."

The boys looked at each other and Evan nodded his head to Kavan and Kavan looked over at Steve with a grin on his face.

"And what will you two be doing?" He asked as he pointed a finger between the two of them."

"Yeah. What will you two be doing?" Doris asked as he leaned her head into her hands as she looked at Steve and Camilla.

"I you leave now." Camilla said as she leaned in over the table and Steve sees the boys doing the same as the three of them are staring at each other.

"I will forget about december 20. 2015." Camilla said with a raised eyebrow.

"We are going now." Evan said as he swallowed his food as he all but pulled Kavan out of his chair and the boys said bye and then the were gone.

"What is december 20?" Steve asked as he turnes his head towards Camilla.

"What?" Camilla said as she looked up from her coffee cup.

Back in England, London. That same day a man held up his badge as he waited for the door to open. He nodded his head to the officer that opened the door for him and he walked inside and stopped to look down the row of chair until he saw the man he was looking for. The man walked over to the chair and sat down as he reached out for the phone that was on the wall.

"Did you find them?" A tall man with brown hair asked with angry in his dark eyes.

"Yes i found them." The man said as he turned his head to make sure no one was listen to their conversation.

"Where?" The man asked as he leaned closer to the glass in between the two men.

"Hawaii." The man said as he turned back to look at the other man as he made a sound coming from the back of his throat.

"What!" The man said annoyed.

"Do you know, who does boys are. I mean really are?" Asked the man.

"Do i look like i care!" The man asked as he smashed his hand against the glass between them." Does boys are the reason i am serving 30 years in this hell whole and you know what the do to cops in here."

"There real names are Kavan and Evan McGarrett." The man, shacking his head as he let out a laugh.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" The man asked confused.

"Their dad is lieutenant commander Steve McGarrett. Former navy seal and now head of the Five-o task force team on Hawaii.

"Who the hell cares." The man said.

"I been asking around about this McGarrett guy and you dont mess with that guy."

"2 million, Just fix this." The man said as he hanged up the phone as he pushed the chair away walked away.

"The man shook his head as he hanged up his phone and walked out the door as he reached out for his phone as he nodded his head once again to the officer as he left the prison and he walked in to the parking lot he phone ran.

"Yes." A mans voice said on the other end of the call.

"We are going to Hawaii." He said as he got in to his car.

"Why?" The voice asked confused.

" Nixon wants the boys..."

"Did you tell him who they are?" The man asked.

"He is willing to pay is 2 million."

"I will met you in Hawaii." The man said as he ended the call.

The man started his car and drove out of the parking lot and on to the road.


	12. Chapter 12

Later that same day. Kavan Evan and Nahele were sitting by one of the tables by Kamekonas shrimp truck eating their lunch as they were telling Nahele about what happened that morning.

"You should have seen the look on their faces as they came down the stairs." Evan told Nahele as he reached out for the cola can with a laugh.

"I whish i could have seen that." Nahele said as he shook his head from laughing so hard.

"Yeah. it was fun." Evan said as he turned his head to see a blond-haired girl walking past their table and he nodded his head to the girl with a grin on his face when she turned her head over her shoulder to look at him.

"So you and Steve are cool?" Nahele asked as he looked over at Kavan.

"I guess." Kavan said as he turned back around to look at Nahele as he shook his shoulders.

"Steve is pretty cool." Hahele said as the all looked at each other as the said." For a cop." And the laughed out loud so loud that the people that was sitting around the other tables looked their way.

"Before i forget." Evan said as he looked over at Nahele." We are having dinner at McGarrett place and our mom wanted to know if you would like to join us?"

"Sure." Nahele said as he took his plate with him as he moved his lags so he could stand.

" Give me a minuet." Kavan says as he hit Evan on the shoulder as he left the table.

"Where are you...Oh. Of course." Evan said as he held a hand over to where the blond-haired girl stood with a big smile on her face as she stood their looking up at Kavan.

"Is he always like that?" Nahele asked as he saw the girl was laughing at something Kavan was saying."

"Oh, no. Sometimes he is worse." Evan said as he shook his head at his brother.

"What do you mean?" Nahele asked with a confused look in his eyes.

"Look." Evan said as he turned back to look at Nahele." He is my brother and i love the guy. But he is a pig when it comes to girls." Evan says, turning back to see Kavan walking their way with a stupid grin on his face.

"You done? Can we go now?" Evan asked, holding both hands out in front of him.

"yep." Kavan says as he walked over and took pulled his surfboard out of the sand and placed it under his arm and walked towards the truck.

Back at Steve house. Camilla was standing inside the kitchen and she peeled a cucumber and when she was down she mixed it into a bowl along side some yoghurt when she feels someone walking up behind her and she doesnt have to turne around to know how it is, because the next thing she feel is two set of hands settle on her hips. Camilla leans back against his body and she smiles to herself as she feels Steve running his nose up neck.

"What are you doing?" Camilla ask as she closes her eyes as she feel Steve pulling her closer to his body.

"You i hope." Steve tells her as he suck on her ear lop before he bit down softly and he smiles to himself as he hears the spoon she was holding, falling to the table.

"So beautiful." Steve mumbles as he plants a open mouth kiss on her collarbone.

Camilla moves around in his arms so she is facing him and before she can say anything, Steve brushes his fingers over her cheek as his hand went to her neck as he made her look into his eyes and then they stood there for what felt like forever just looking into each others eyes. Camilla runs her fingers through his hair as she feels his hands trail down her back as he pulls her once again closer to his body and she hears herself let out a moan as he squeeze her ass.

"I dont think this is the right place for this?" Camilla says as she looked up at him as she bits her lover lip.

Steve answer to her question is met with him undoing the button on her shirt.

"Steve!"

Steve pulls her up against him as he leans in to kiss her as his hands ran down the back of her lags, making Camilla hook a lage around his waist and then he hoisted her up so she rapped both lags around him as he sat her on top of the kitchen island.

"I dont care." Steve says as he moves a piece of her hair behind her ear as he looks into her eyes. Camilla sees a look in his eyes she never have seen before.

"Hey." Camilla says in a soft voice as she runs her fingers around his neck." What is going on in that head of yours?" Camilla asks, running her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck.

"I want this to work." Steve says as he moves his arms around her. "But it cant work if we are not honest with each other."

"No secret." Camilla says as she leans closer to him." No matter how much it might hurt." She say as she kisses him and their tongues move against each others in a passionate kiss.

"This must be what kids feels like walking in on their parents." A voice say behind them.

Steve turns around and moved in front of Camilla, to see his mother standing in the doorway with a big smile on her face.

"Are you for real!" Steve asks, annoyed as he looks over at his mother.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before i left." Doris says as she walks into the kitchen.

"You are leaving?" Camilla asks as she jumps down from the kitchen island as she walks around Steve.

"Yeah. I am needed somewhere else." Doris says as she opened her arms for Camilla and she moves her arms around Camilla as she looks over at Steve.

"You take care of him." Doris whisper into Camillas ear before she kisses her forehead.

Doris smiles over at Steve before she turns and she is about to walk out of the kitchen when she turns around to look at the two grown ups and for a moment she saw the two 15 year old standing there and she smiles over at them.

"You two take care of my grandkids." Doris says as she walks out of the kitchen.

Camilla turns around to find an empty look in Steves eyes and she was not sure she liked what she saw.

"Dont!" Steve said when he saw the way she was looking at him, shacking his head as he left the kitchen.

Camilla, let out a sigh as she followed him out on the back deck of the house.

"Steve." Camilla, moved her arms around him form behind as she leaned her cheek against his back.

They both stood there for a moment not saying anything before she felt Steve move away from her and he turned around to look at her with a sad look on his face.

"I know what you are going to say and just dont." Steve said as he held up a finger as he continued." She always dose this. Comes and then she leaves and i never knows where she is going or if she will need me to bail her out of what ever crazy thing she is up to."

"Can i say something." Camilla asked as she walked up to him and took his hand into her own.

"What?" Steve asked as he looked down at her and all the anger and sadness he was feeling just a moment ago vanished when he looked into her eyes.

"If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, then why cant you do the same to Doris?"

"It is not the same." Steve said, placing his hands on her face as he caressed her cheeks with his thumb.

"How come?" Camilla asked as she moved her hands over his.

"The truth?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Always."

Steve moved his arms around he as he pulled her closer to his body.

"Because..."

They both looked down when Steves phone rang. Steve shook his head as he looked into Camillas eyes to see she was waiting for an answer and he tried to talk his phone rang once more.

"You should take that." Camilla told him.

Steve kept his gaze on her as he reached into his pocked and pulled out his phone as he wiped his finger over the phone before he placed the phone over his ear.

"McGarrett!" Steve pulled her closer with a smile on his lips.

"No. No i told you..." Steve stopped talking as he listen to what Danny was telling him.

"Okay. Fine i will be there in 40." Steve said as he ended the call.

"So to be continued?" Camilla asked.

"I am sorry, but it is this case." Steve said as he placed the phone back into his pocked.

"It is okay. Just be home in time for dinner."

"I like that." Steve said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"You like what?" Camilla said as she kisses him back.

Steve closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead against hers." Home." Steve said as he kiss her forehead as he looked into his eyes.

"So do i." Camilla said as she moved away from Steve and walked backwards away from him.

"Be back before six, or you are sleeping in the sofa." Camilla said as she winked at him as she turned around.

Steve stood there smiling to himself as he watch her walk inside and he so whished that things would work out between the two of them, because he was not ready to lose her again our the boys for that matter.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that same night. Camilla was in the kitchen washing the dishes from the dinner she had shared with the three boys, she turned around and a smile fond its way to her lips as she saw Steve pocking his head around the corner.

"How much trouble am i in?" Asked Steve with a big smile on his hansom face.

"You missed a lovely dinner." She said, leaning back against the counter behind her as she tried to look mad at him, but failing miserably because he was looking so damn cute as he stood there looking back at her with dose puppy dog eyes.

"I come baring gift. Does that help?" Steve asked as he walked into the kitchen with his hands behind his back.

"What do you got?" Camilla asked, crossing her arms over her chest. As she tried to see what he was holding behind his back.

Steve smiled as he reaches out his hands from behind his back and he hold out a strawberry cheesecake ice-cream pint to her.

"You have been forgiven." Camilla said as she mad a come here move with her fingers.

"You sure?" Steve asked with a smile on his face as he pulled the ice-cream back against his chest.

Yes. Now give me my ice-cream." she held out her hand to him and she smiled as he handed over the ice-cream to her.

Camilla turned around to grab a spoon before she opened the lid as she duck into the ice-cream with a dreamy look on her face a she tasted the flover on her tongue.

"Is good?" Steve asked as he stared at the spoon as it went into her mouth and he felt his pants all of the sudden became tighter.

"It is so good." She told him as she took more into her mouth as she smiled up at him. She saw him staring at her mouth as she licks her lips, holding out the spoon to him, she had to hide the laugh that was coming as she saw Steve nodding his head as to tell her no.

"Nahele told us what you did for him,but i think the boys already knew." She told him as she placed the ice-cream onto the counter before walking towards him.

"What did he say?" Steve asked as he watched her as she walked to ours him and he found it really hard to swallow when he looked into her eyes as she leaned up on her feet to put her arms around his neck.

"What you did for him." Camilla said, moving her fingers through the hair on the back of Steves neck. "Hard on the outside, but on the inside you still have a heart of gold." Camilla said as she smiled up at him.

"The boy i fell in love with turned out to become a good, sweet, loving man..."

Steve placed a hands on each of her cheeks as he leaned down to kiss her. Steve ran his hands down her back and he stopped right under her ass, lifting her in to his arm as he deepened the kiss as he walked up of the kitchen with her in his arms.

The sun was just started to rise when Steve woke up. He moved and as he did he felt something warm against his back. Steve turned to see Camilla was laying on her side, one arm curled under her pillow. Steve turned over as he moved closer to her, brushing her hair back so he could kiss the back of her neck.

"Yeah...Yeah I am fine." Steve told her as he watched her walk up to him, she looked up at him as she moved her arms around his neck." You sure about that?" She asked as she started to play with the hair on the back of his neck. He smiled when he hears her whisper something as she turned her head to smile at him.

"Good morning." Steve said as he leaned down to kiss her mouth.

"Hmm. A good morning it is." Camilla said as she placed a hand on his cheek as their tongues tangled as he deepened the kiss.

The both groaned as the heard a phone ran. At frist they didnt pay any attention to it, but after it had been ringing for a minuet, Steve sighed as he leaned his forehead against her.

"Do you have to answer that?" Camilla asked as she looked towards the phone.

Steve turned around to look for his phone and he saw it lying on the nightstand, reaching out for it he sighed as he saw Dannys number and he rolled back to look at her as he kissed her quick.

"Sorry." He said as he answered the phone as he kept his gaze on her.

"It better be importend Danny!" Stev all but growled.

"Did you just growl at me?"

"What do you want?" Steve asked as his eyes followed Camilla as she got out of bed and she walked over to were she had left her shirt last night. Steve dropped the phone onto the bed as he saw her turned around.

Camilla smiled at him as she put on the shirt as she pointed to the phone on the bed." You better answer him." She said with a smile on her face, turning around and opened the door and as she walked down the stairs she could not help but laugh as she heard Steve yelling at Danny.

Camilla walked into the kitchen, stopping as she sees the three boys sitting there laughing there asses off as he see her standing there.

"What?" She ask as she moves her hands to her hips, looking between the three boys.

"Did you two have fun last night?" Evan asked, putting a piece of bread into his mouth."

"We had a lovely time." She answered as she walked over to grab herself a cup of coffee.

"I bed you had." Kavan said as he tried not to laugh as he saw his mother turn around looking confused at them.

"What?" She asked confused at to why they were acting so strange.

" We came around the house last night." Nahele said as he tried not to look the women in the eyes because after what the had seen last night it would be hard enough to look McGarrett in the eyes.

"Oh god." Camilla said as she understood what the were talking about.

"You said that a lot last night." Evan said, shacking his whole body as he through back to what he had seen.

Camilla looked up to see Steve backing slowly out of the kitchen." Dont you think about it Steven!" She, pointed a finger at him.

Steve smiled at her as he held out his hand to her." Danny needs me at the offices." Steve said, trying not to look over at the boys and the were trying not to look at him as well.

"Sorry." Steve said as he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Steven!" Camilla yelled after him, shacking her head at him, She turned around to see the boys turning their head as she looked at him.

"Who wants to go surfing?" Asked Nahele.

"I do!" The other two yelled as the three of them all but ran out of the kitchen.

Camilla shook her head, but she looked towards the door when she heard Evan saying something that made the other two laugh." You better run Evan James Benson!" She yelled as she heard the front door close.

Later that day. Camilla walked inside the five-0 office along side Kono. Kono pointed to an office over in the corner and Camilla looked up to see Steve and Danny standing inside the office and it looked like they were in a headed walked over as she leaned in the doorway to Steve office as she saw the two man going at each other like they were a couple of five year old boys.

"Oh really?" Danny laughs, folding his arms cross his chest." Wanna to try me?"

Steves eyes narrowed. "I am warning you Danny."

Camilla rolled her eyes at the two men." Will you two stop it? You are acting like a couple of five years old.

Both men turned around to see her standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow as she looked at them.

"Hey." Steve said as he walked over to kiss her cheek." What are you doing here?" Steve asked as he smiled down at her.

"I just wanted to see if were you worked." She turned around pointing her finger so Steve turned his head to see what she was pointing at and he saw Kono standing beside the table along side Chin.

"I met Kono down in the hall and she was nice enough to let me through to surprise you." Camilla said as she saw the other woman turn and the smiled to each other. Camilla said as she turned back to look at Steve.

"And what a nice surprise it is." Danny said with a grin on his face.

"Oh, i have something for your daughter." Camilla said as she opened her bag and reach inside it to take something out." Her name was Grace right?" She asked as she reach out a book for him.

Danny turned the book around." The lost city returns home." Danny read out. he opened the book and saw she had written some thing on the blank page. "To Grace. i hope you like the book. All my love Camilla."

"You just made me father of the year." He told her as he reach out to hug her.

"You are welcome." Camilla said as she hug the man back as she looked over his shoulder to see the smile on Steves face and she smiles back at him.

Camilla pulls away from Danny when she sees Steve waving at someone behind her, she turns around to see a black man standing in the doorway to Steves office and he has a big smile on his face as he looks at her.

"Camilla I would like for you to meet lou Grover."Steve tells her.

Lou reached out his hand to her as he walks up to shakes her hand." I t really nice to meet you. My wife is a really big fan of your book.

"Thank you." Camilla says as she looked up at the man and after a few second she looked down to see he was still shaking her hand.

"Oh, sorry." Lou said with a smile as he took his hand back.

Lou was about to ask her if she would sign the book he had in his other hand when he saw the book that Danny was holding in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" Lou asked with wide eyes as he waved his finger to the book.

"Oh, this?" Danny asked as he held up the book for Lou to see.

"Yea." Lou asked.

"Camilla gave it to me. she just made me father of the year." Danny said with a big grin all over his face.

"How about making me husband of the year?" Lou asked as he turns back to look at the woman.

"I will see what i can do." Camilla told the man and she could not help but laugh as the man smiled wide back at her.

"In the mine time would you mind signing this." Lou asked as he held out a book to her.

Camilla took the book into her hand and she smiled when she saw the first book she wrote." do you believe in Miracles." She said out loud as she ran her fingers over the cover of the book.

"Do you have a pen?" Camilla asked as she turned her head to look at Steve.

"I have one right here." Lou said holding up a pen for her.

Camilla smiled as she took the pen from him as she wrote in the book." To..." What is your wifes name?"

"Loriane."

"To Loriane. hope you keep on believing in Miracles because the do happen. Love Camilla." She said as she sat a dote after she was ..."

"Here." She said as she gave the book back to him."

"Thank you." Lou said as he took the book and held it up against is chest as he stood there smiling at her like she had just given him his favored toy.

"Would you guys excuse us." Steve said as he held his hand out to show them the door.

Danny looked over to see that Steve was dead serious so Danny turned back to Camilla." I was really nice to see you again and thank you." Danny said as he grabbed a hold of Lous arm as he walked out the office.

"Yeah. It was nice to met you." Lou yelled as he walked away from the office as Danny all but dragged him along.

"You left me alone with the boys?" Camilla said as she turned on him.

"I..I.." Steve ... as he laugh because he didnt really know what to say, because he know leaving her alone with the boys was a dick move in his part.

Camilla raised her eyebrow at him as he mumbled out word she didnt understand "What was that?" She asked as she leaned her ear closer to him.

"It was a dick move." Steve said as he walked up to her as he reached out for her hand so he could pull her against him.

"And poor Nahele could not look at you our me."

"Steve laughed." Aw. What was that for?" Steve asked as after she slapped him arm hard.

"How would you feel if you saw your mon and dad doing what we did?"

Steve moved his arms around her." It did happened, remember?" Steve told her as he leaned down to kiss her.

Steve was about to kiss her when there was a knock on the door. Steve kissed her on the head as he sighed before looking up at the door to see Danny with a grin on his face.

"What!" Steve asked Danny with a annoyed look on his face.

"We have a lead." Danny said as he looked from Camilla to Steve before turning around.

"Dinner to night?" Steve asked as he looked down at the woman in his arms.

"An early dinner because we need to be at the wedding by 2." Camilla reminded him.

"Be my date?" Steve asked with a grin on his face as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Okay. If i must." She, smiled as she looked up at him.

"Good." Steve said as he kissed her one last time." I will see you later." He told her as he walks out of the office, but turning to give her a smile as he walked out of the office along side Danny.


	14. Chapter 14

The late morning breeze, whet the blue skies and the color of summer. Camilla though as she smiled to herself, breathing in the summer flowers that was in the air as she walked up the steps to the Langdons home and before she could reach out her hand to knock in the front door it was opened. Camilla took a step backwards as she saw Marsha standing there with a big smile showing on her face as she looked at Camilla.

"What?" Camilla asked as she shook her shoulder.

"What do you mean what?" Marsha asked as she all put pulled her best friend inside the house, closing the door behind them.

"Are you not going to tell me anything?" Marsha asked as she put a hand on her hip as she stood there waiting for answer.

"What am i suppose to tell you?" Camilla asked as she tried to hide the smile that was showing on her face as she walked around her friend and into the kitchen were she saw Marsha mom stood, pouring some champagne into some glasses.

"Hey miss Langdon... Sorry Helen." Camilla said as she walked over to give the woman a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop playing games with me!" Marsha said as she stood on the other ned of the island, staring her friend down.

"Okay." Camilla said as she smiled her thanks for the glass, Helen hold out for her." What do you want to know?" She asked, turning her head to look at her friend.

"How is he?" Marsha asked as with a grin on her face.

"Marsha Marie Langdon!" Her mother yelled as she took a sip of her champagne.

"What!" Marsha asked as hold out her hands in front of her. " If i didnt have joe i would jump that man like there was no tomorrow."

"Marsha Marie!"

"Steve McGarrett is..."

They all turned their head when the heard the door bell ring.

"I will get it." Helen told the girls as she walked out of the kitchen, shacking her head as she heard her daughter begging the other woman to tell her." Just like old times." She thinks to herself." As she walks down the hall.

Marsha leaned back as she was sure her mom was far enough Away. turning to look at her friend with a smile on her face.

"He is amazing." Camilla said as she took a drink of the champagne as she looked over at her friend.

Marsha clapped her hands together as she jumped up and down." I know it."

"so?"

"Say no more." Marsha said as she walked up to her friend." This is the best wedding gift i could ever get." Marsha said as the two women stood there smiling at each other and the turnes their head as the heard women laughing in the hallway.

"Show time." Camilla said as she took her friend by the hand as the walked out to met the others.

Five hours later. Camilla was sitting by one of the tables as she looked out over the dance floor with a smile on her face as she saw Joe and Marsha dancing, she smiled when she felt a kiss just behind her ear.

"Dance with me?" She heard Steve whisper into her ear.

"I dont know what my boyfriend would say to that." She said with a smile on her face as she moved around to see Steve smiling down at her.

"Then he should not have left you sitting here all by yourself." Steve said as he took her hand into his, pulling her out of the chair and into his chest.

"He is the jealous type." Camilla said as she ran a hand up his chest."

"I bet he is a real asshole." Steve said as he leaned his head towards hers

"Bite me." Camilla said with a laugh as she moved out his arms and she was about to walk towards the dance floor when she heard what came out of Steves mouth.

"What did you say?" She asked, trying not to smile back at him.

"I said..." Steve said as he walked closer to her." Pick a spot" He said as he pulled her closer as he ran a finger along the strap of her dress.

"What are you doing?" She asked, slapping his hand away as she looked around to see if anyone was watching them.

"You are..." Camilla turned around as she heard her son call out for her and she saw the boys walking closer to her and Steve.

"What is it?" She asked as she saw the nervous look on their faces as they looked between her and Steve.

"Me and..." Evan pointed to Kavan before looking back at him mom, not knowing how to say what he wanted to say because he knew from the talk they had with Steve last week that he did not like it when they said Johns name.

"What is it baby?"

"Dad..." Evan looked up at Steve" John called looking for you." Evan said as he tried not to look over at Steve.

Camilla felt the smile leave her face as she felt Steve pull away from her, she turned to look at Steve to see him standing there looking, she didnt know what ´kind of ... she saw on his face, but she know that John was a hard topic for Steve.

"I will call him back in the morning." She told the boys as she saw them looking over at Steve.

"It is okay." Camilla said as she nodded her head towards the boys turning to see Steve was walking over towards the bar and she let out a sigh as she followed after him

"Steve." Camilla said as she saw him leaning against the bar with a beer in his hands.

Steve took a drink of the beer before looking over at Camilla and he was trying really hard not to start a fight with her because it was not the time our the place, but he could not help himself.

"I dont know the guy, but i hate him already." Steve said as he took sip of the beer."

"He is the only dad...

"And whos fault is that!" Steve said, closing his eyes as the word left his mouth.

"Guess i deserved that." Camilla said with tears in her eyes as she turned around, but stopped as she felt his hand on her arm, making her turne around and she felt his hand on her cheek as he moves his mouth over hers in a passionate kiss.

"I am sorry." Steve said, leaning his forehead against here as he kiss her again.

"Dont be." Camilla said as grabbed his other hand and she kiss the back of his hand and she looked into his eyes." We did say tell the truth, no matter what."

"Still..."

"Dont because you are right. I should have told you."

"You did tell me our you told my dad." Steve said.

Camilla moved away from Steve as she turned to the bartender." The strongest thing you have."

"Camilla!"

She held up her finger as she saw the bartender holding out a glass to her and she smiled as she dank what ever was in the glass in one go, shacking her head as she turned to look at Steve. "Joe told you."

"He did. But i am asking you." Steve said as he saw her close her eyes and she tried to turne towards the bartender again, but Steve moved his arms around her so she had no choice but to look up at him.

"I promise you i will tell you the truth, but not here." She begged him as she turned her head to see Marsh and joe dancing.

"Okay. Okay." Steve said as he kissed her hair as he pulled his arms around her and he felt her laugh against his chest.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"I think it is call dancing." Steve said as he pulled her away, only to move her back into his arms as he started to move his hips to the sound of the music.

Not far away two men stood there in the shadow as they watch the two boys as the talked with an older looking woman.

"How long do we have to wait?" A man said as he drank out of the cup he was holding in his hand.

"Soon." The other man said as he turned to see Steve McGarrett laughing with a woman. That must be the boys mother he through as the turned and walked down the beach.


	15. Chapter 15

Camilla open her eyes, blinking a few time as the sunlight was shining trough the window. She moaned as she stretched her body before she rolled around to see the spot were Steve had been laying in was empty. She turns her head when she hears her phone ringing, she turns around to see where the sound is coming from and she sees it lying on the dresser. She get´s out of bed and walks over to the dresser and she let´s out a sigh when she sees the caller ID, turning to hear the water was still running inside the bathroom, she walks out of the bedroom, answering the phone.

"John. What can i do for you." She asks, walking down the stairs and into the living room.

"Are the boys with you ?" She hears John asking her and she hears a nervous tone in his voice.

"No. Why?" She asks as she walks into the kitchen, grabbing the coffee pot as she starts to make some coffee.

"We, need to talk." He tells her.

Camilla let´s out a laugh as she pors water into the pot." And that´s is what we are doing."

"Camilla, this is important." She hears him telling her and she feels the smile, leaving her face as she puts the kettle onto the table." What is wrong?" She asks not liking the tone in his voice.

"Are you with Steve?"

Camilla ran a hand over her face because she really didn´t want to have this ... with him right now.

"John, don´t..."

"Just answer my question?" He almost yelled at her.

"Yes, i am with Steve." She told him as she turned to the door to find Steve standing there with a confused look on his face as he pointed to the phone in her hand.

"Let me talk to him."

"What?" Camilla said confused as to why he wanted to talk to Steve.

"Camilla, let me talk to him."

"Okay." She said as she reached out her phone to Steve.

"Who is it?" Steve asks as he sees her reaching out her phone to him.

"It is John. He wants to talk to you." Camilla said as sees the shocked and confused look on Steve´s face as he takes the phone into his hands.

"Why?"

"I don´t know." Camilla said as she moves backwards as she sees Steve putting the phone up to his ear.

"This is Steve."

Camilla sees Steve´s eyes goes wide as he turns and walks out of the kitchen. Camilla really want to follow him, but she doesn´t so she just stand there not knowing what to do so she turns around and finish making the coffee and she was just poring the coffee into the second cup when Steve walks back into the kitchen.

"What did John to talk to you about?" Camilla asks as she takes a drink of the coffee.

"He is coming here." Steve said as he sees her moving the cup away from her lips as she looks shocked up at him.

"Why?" She asks him.

"Camilla." Steve looks over at her not knowing how to tell her what John just told him. How do you tell the woman that you love that a hit man was send to hunt down your kids.

"Steven." Camilla said his name in a soft voice as she walks over to run her hands up his chest as she looks up at him.

Steve, looks down at her and he doesn´t know why he dose what he does, but all he knows is that he need to kiss her before everything turns bad.

"what´s that for?" Camilla asks him with a nervous smile on her face.

"Where is the boys?" He asks her.

"Why?" She asks, moving backwards as she looks up to see the nervous our is it a sacred look she sees on his face."What did John say to you?" Camilla asks as she points a finger over at him.

"Dave, called him the other day." Steve said as he took a step closer to her.

"No. No." she said, shacking her head as she backed away from him because the only way Dave would call John when he was station over seas was because of the boys and that could only mean one thing.

"Camilla." Steve said as he tried to grab a hold of her hands.

"No!" She yelled as she moves around him as she grabbed her phone from the tabel when she felt to strong arms around her." Get go of me." She said as she tried to move away from him.

"Nothing will happen to the boys..."

"It is about what happened, right?" She asks him as she stops moving in his arms.

"He send someone after the boys." Steve said as he felt her elbow hit him hard in the stomach, making him get go of the hold he had on her and she walked out of the kitchen as he called out to her.

She dialed a number on her phone and she begged silently as she hears the ring tone." Come one." She said as she put her hand on the doorknob and twisted the door open, but a hand behind her closed the door and she turned to see Steve standing behind her.

"Move!" She said as she heard the phone being answered.

"Hey, mom." Evan said as he answered the phone.

"Were are you and Kavan?" Camilla asks as she tries to open the door again, but like before Steve closed it." Get out of my way." Camilla told Steve.

"Mom?"

"Where are you?" Camilla asks him in a hard tone in her voice.

"We are down by the beach, why?" Evan asks her.

"I want you at Steve´s house."

"Yeah. We will be there later today." Evan tells her as he laughs at something Kavan tells him.

"No, i want you here, now."

"Why?"

"Just do what i tell you, Evan." Camilla said before she runs a hand over her mouth to hide the sob that left her lips.

"What is going on mom?" Evan asks her as he hears the sob coming from her.

"Please, just come here, now." She begged him.

"Okay. We are on our way." Evan tells her before he ended the call.

"Camilla, you need to calm down." Steve said as he reaches out his hand to her.

"You want me to calm down?" She asks him with a look of disbelieve showing on her face as she moves away from him." Calm down!" She said as she turned on him." You just said a hit man was send after my kids." She said as she pointed a finger towards herself." And you want me to calm down."

"Honey." Steve said as he reaches out to take her hands into his own and he can feel her trying to get her hands out of his so he leans down to kiss her hands before looking up at her.

"I am not going to let him get anywhere near our kids." Steve tells her as he sees the tears in her eyes.

"The are my boys." Camilla said as she let´s the tears fall.

"I know honey." Steve tells her as he moves his arms around her, not knowing what ells to do because he can let her see he is just as scared as she is.

"I am going to call Duke and make sure the boys are safe." Steve tells her as he leans down to kiss her hair.

"Okay." Camilla said as she looks up at Steve as he leans down to give her a soft kiss before he walks into the kitchen to make a call.

Camilla let´s out a deep breath as she hears a knock on the front door and she turns around to open the door and she sees John standing on the other side.

"John."

"Camilla." John said as he sees her teary face." He wont get anywhere near the boys." John tells her as he opens his arms to her.

Camilla moves her arms around him and for the first time in over three years, they hug each other like nothing had happened between them.

"I am scared." She said against his chest as she closed her eyes as she feels him kiss her hair.

"I know." John said as he pulled her out of his arms so he could look at her." But we, wont let anything happen to the boys."John said as he looks over her shoulder to see, who he knows most be Steve walking into the room.

Camilla seeing the look on John´s face makes her turn around to see Steve standing there looking at them so she moves over to Steve as she holds out her hand to John.

"Steve McGarrett, John Flanigan." Camilla said as she sees the two men looking staring each other down.

"It is nice to meet you." John said as he walks into the house as he helds out his hand to Steve.

"You as well." Steve said as he shook the other man´s hand.

"How about i get us all some coffee?" Camilla said as she turns and walks into the kitchen, leaving the two men, standing there still holding on too each others hands.

"So you are Steve." John said as he looks Steve up and down.

"You are John." Steve said doing the same.

"Dad?" Both men turned when to see the boys, standing there looking between Steve and John with a confused look showing on both of their faces.

"


	16. Chapter 16

Evan and Kavan stood there looking between John and Steve and nether of them know what to say as the turned to look at each other.

"Hey, boys." John said with a smile on his face as he walked towards the boys with his arm open.

Steve doesn´t know what hurts, the boys calling him dad our the fact they look so happy to see him as the takes turns to hug him.

"What are you doing here?" Evan asks John with a smile on his face.

"We should waited for your mother." John said as he held out his hand for the boys to sit down.

"Shouldn´t you bee station on the Nemesis right now?" Kavan asks John as the sat down on the sofa as the both looked over at him.

John turns his head over his shoulder to look at Steve before turning back to see the boys were looking over at Steve, like they were waiting for him to answer them.

"Like your.. John said, we should wait for your mother." Steve said as he turns his head to see Camilla walking out of the kitchen and he can tell she has been crying so he holds out his hand for her to take and he smiles as she walks over to grab a hold of his hand, giving her a smile as they walk over to stand in front of the boys.

"Mom, what is going on?" Kavan asks as he sees her face is red and he can guess it is because she as been crying.

"I just want you both to know whatever happens..." Camilla paused as she sees the confused look on both of the boys faces and she looks over her shoulder to see John standing behind her with his arms crossed over his chest as he looks over at the boys, She turns her head back to the boys.

"How is Jackson doing?" John asks the boys.

Camilla sees something flicker in Kavans eyes as he looks over at John and then down at his mother." Kavan, Baby." She stops talking as Kavan stand up as shakes his head, pointing his finger at Camilla.

"What is this really about?" Kavan yells.

"Don´t yell at your mother." John said as he walks over to stand on the other side of Camilla.

"That is rich coming from you." Kavan said as he looks op at John."

"Watch it." John tells him as he points a finger over at the boy.

"Why don´t you just say it." Kavan said, looking between John and Camilla.

"There is no easy way to say this so i am just going to come out and say it. Michels send someone after you." John said as he looked at the boys.

"Someone as in?" Evan asks not understanding what he ment.

"A hit man."

"Are you serious?" Evan asks not believing what he was hearing as he turned to look at his brother before turning back to look at John and Camilla as he opened his mouth, but closed it because he didn´t know what to say.

Steve had been quit the last few minuet, but seeing the scared look on both of the boys faces, he took a step closer to all of them." I, have my team and the whole police station out there looking for him as we speak." Steve said as he sees John turning to look at him with a grateful look on his face.

"It is never going to be over, is ?" Kavan said, shacking his head as he walks past the three grown ups.

"kavan!" Camilla turns around to see Kavan walking out of the door and she is about to follow after him when she feel a hand stopping her and she turns to see Steve looking at her.

"I got this." He said as he walks out of the sliding door as he closes it behind him as he looks over at Kavan, who is standing with his back to him.

"Kavan." Steve said as he walks over to the boy.

"I through when he went to prison it would be over." Kavan said as he turned around to look at Steve." And now he send some dude after us."

"You know i wont let anything happen to you our your brother."

"That is what Dad said." Kavan said as he turned to see his mom and John standing inside the house talking to Evan.

"And from what your mom told me, he did a hell of a job." Steve told Kavan.

"Yeah. until he send that cop after us."

"What cop?" Steve asks confused because Camilla didn´t say anything about someone being send after them.

"Mom, she doesn´t know. She was away on one of her press tour when it happened so when she came back we told her I felt and broke my arm playing ball." Kavan said as he turns and walks down the beach.

Back inside the house. Camilla

"Wait. I through the guy was in prison?" Evan asks as he turns to John.

"He is." John said as he looks towards the window to see Kavan holding out his arm to Steve before he turns and walks away.

"Maybe i should." John said as he points his finger at the window.

Camilla turns around to see Kavan walking away and Steve followed after him down the beach. No, let Steve handle it." Camilla said as she turns around to look at her son.

"What is it baby?" Camilla asks as she sees the painted look on Evan´s face as he to looks out the window.

"What do we call Dad." Evan asks as he looks between his mom and the only man he as known as Dad until now.

"What do you mean?" John asks as he looks down at Evan.

"You have always been Dad." Evan said as he points his hand towards the window were Steve and Kavan stood a few minute ago."Now you are with Dad. What do we call... John.."

"If you want to call me john.."

"No." Evan said as he shook his hand in front of his face." You have always been Dad and.." Evan bit his lover lip as he stood there not knowing how to explain himself.

"what. Evan." John said as he walks towards the boy.

"I love you Dad. But Steve is trying really hard to do the best he can and i know it hurt him when we call you Dad."

John smiles as he pulls Evan in to a hug." I love you boys too , don´t ever thing that because me and your mom are not together anymore, that i don´t love you boys." He said as he kisses Evan´s forehead." Okay." John said as he pulls away to look at Evan.

"Okay." Evan said with a smile on his face.

"How about you call me John and when it is just the three of us, you can call me dad." John said as he turns his head to Camilla before looking back at Evan.

"Okay, Dad." Evan said with a laugh as John pulls him in for another quick hug as he hears the sliding door open. John turns to see the angry look on Steve´s face as he stares him down.

"Can you and i talk for a minuet." Steve said as he point his finger over his shoulder.

"Sure." John said as turns to Kavan for a second before following after Steve outside and John takes a deep breath as he waited for Steve to turn around.

"How much does Camilla really knows?" Steve asks as he turns around with his arms folded across his chest.

"I don´t.."

"Kavan told me about what happened to his arm." Steve told him.

"There are things she doesn´t need to know as well as the boys." John said as he tunes his head to see Camilla and the boys watching them.

"I want to know." Steve tells him.

John looked over at Steve. Here he was standing in front of the man that had been the reason he and Camilla hadn´t worked out and he was damn if he was going to let the boys go with out a fight.

"Go ahead." Steve said as he held out his hand to the side.

"Sorry." John ask Steve.

"You want to have a go at me so do it." Steve said as he walked closer to John.

"Maybe i do." John said as he to walked closer to Steve so that they stood face to face.

"I am not going to stop you." Steve told him with a grin on his face.

"You would love that wouldn´t you." John told him.

"Is this because of the boys our Camilla?" Steve asks and he sees the anger in the other man´s eyes." It is because of Camilla."

" She and i would still be married if it wasn´t for you." John said as he pointed a finger at Steve.

"And i bet it eats away at you that she is with me now." Steve said, pointing a finger over at him.

"Just like it eats away at you that the boys calls me dad and not you." John said as he pushed Steve backwards.

Before John could see it coming. Steve pulled his fist back and hit John straight in the face." The might call you dad, but that will never chance the fact that i am their real dad." Steve said with anger towards the other man and he didn´t see John pulling his fist towards him before it was to late and he felt John´s hand hit him across the cheek.

"That is enough!" Camilla yelled, making both men turn around to see her walking towards them with a pissed of look on her face.

"Camilla." The both said her name as the turned to look at each other.

"What is wrong with the two of you?" She said as she stood there, looking between the two men." Well?" She said as she waited for an answer.

"I.." John said, the same time as Steve took a step closer to Camilla. But both men took a step backwards as she held up a hand before she pointed a finger at each of them.

"If you two need a pissing match, then pack it up right now." She said, looking towards Steve then over at John." Do i make myself clear?"

"Yes." Both men said at the same time.

"Kavan. Evan." Camilla yelled as she stared at the two men in front of her.

"Yeah. mom." Evan said as he and Kavan walked out the sliding door.

"I want you and your brother to take da..." Camilla paused as she shook her head before turning to look at the boys." Take John and Steve to our hotel room and get our stuff."

"Why?"

"Because we are going to be staying here with your dad." Camilla said as she turned as she held out a finger, because she didn´t really wanted to hear what either of them had to say right now.

"Okay." The boys said as the looked over at John and Steve before turning and walked inside the house.

Camilla sees John walking past her and she steps in front of Steve as she holds out a hand to him and she sees the anger on his face." I know you don´t like John, but please for the boys, trying and get along." Camilla begged him as she took his hand into her own.

"You are right, I don´t like the guy." Steve said and he wanted to say more, but Camilla pulled him down so she could kiss him. Steve kissed her back as he pulled her closer as he leaned his forehead against her as they both tried to catch their breath.

"I love you." Camilla said as she moved her hand around his neck so she could run her finger through the hair on the back of his neck.

"I love you to." Steve said as he looked down at her." But i still don´t like him." Steve said as he gives her a quick kiss before walking inside the house.


	17. Chapter 17

Camilla didn´t know if sending Steve and John with the boys was the right thing to do, she only knew she need sometime to think about what she was going to. She walked into the kitchen as she looked around for cell phone and she saw it laying beside the two coffee cups on the table and she stared at the phone as she bit down on her lower lip, she jumped as the phone stared to ring. She walked over to see the number ID and she let´s out a sigh of relief as she sees the number she wanted to call herself, she took the phone swiped her finger over the screen before taking the phone up to her ear.

"Daddy."

Evan and Kavan said in the back seat of Steve´s truck as they stares at each other. They didn´t know what to say to either of the two men who was staring out at the road.

"Say something." Evan whispered towards his brother.

"You, say something." Kavan said as he elbowed his brother in the side.

"Any of you want to say something."

They both turned their head to find John looking back at them.

"No." Evan said, leaning back into the seat.

A few minuet later. Kavan could not take the silence anymore so he leaned in between the two front seats as he looked back and forth between John and Steve. "So you both served in the military?" Kavan asks.

"What?" Both men said, turning their head to look at Kavan.

"You both served in the military. You have been in the navy and you are in the air force.

"Yeah." Both men said as the looked at each before looking back to the road.

"Okay." Kavan said as he made a popping sound with his lips as he leaned back into the seat, turning his head to the side to look at his brother." Your turn." Kavan told him.

"My, turn to do what." Evan said as he pointed the palm of his hand between the two front seats." It is not like they have anything else in common."

Kavan, raised an eyebrow at his brother before he turned to look at the two men, turning back to see Evan looking a him with wide eyes.

"Oh, hell no." He said as he pointed his finger at his brother." I am not touching that one." He said as he turned his head to look out of the window.

Steve pulled the car into the parking lot of the hotel and the four of them got out of the care and walked in side of the hotel. Kavan smiled as he turned his head as a woman walks past him, but the smile vanished as he sees a man standing by the front desk.

"Kavan let´s go." John said as he turnes his head to look at Kavan, but the irritated look on his face vanished as he sees the scared look on the boys face.

"Kavan what is it?" John asks as he turnes his head towards where Kavan his looking.

Hearing John asking Kavan what is wrong makes Steve and Evan turn around to see the scared look on Kavan´s face. Evan turns his head towards where Kavan is looking, pointing his finger over at the man.

"That is the cop."

"What cop?" Both men asks.

"The cup that jumped us with his friends that night."

"You stay with the boys." Steve said, turning his head to look at John before walking towards the front desk with an angry look showing on his face. Steve leans his elbow on the front desk as he smiles up at the man.

"Can i help you?" The man asks as he turns his head to see a man leaning on the desk beside him, looking op at them with a smile on his face.

"I just wanted to meet you." Steve tells the man.

"Excuse me. Do i know you?" The man asks, confused as he sees the strange man looking at something behind him so he turns around to see what he is looking at and the confused look is replaced with fear as he sees the two boys he´s been looking for standing there looking at him and he sees another man stepping in front of the boys.

The man turns around to see the smile on the man´s face is replaced with a cold look. He slowly moves his hand behind his back, but before he knows what is happening he finds himself with his head faces down against the front desk as the man has his arm behind his back.

"Hey, let go of me man." He yells out as he turns his head to the side.

"Shut up." Steve tells the man as he pulls out his handcuffs." You are under a rest."

"I haven´t done anything officer." He said as with a smile on his face as the man turns him around so his back is leaning against the desk.

"You see that boy over there?" Steve asks the man as he point his finger towards Kavan.

"Never seen him before in my life officer."

"You sure about that?" Steve asks him with a smile.

"I am sure." He said, smiling up at Steve.

"see, now i know you are lying to me." Steve said as he points a finger at him.

"Yeah."

"Yeah and do you want to know, how i know that." Steve asks him.

"Do tell me officer."

"He is my son." Steve said as he pulls the man around and pushed his head down against front desk again." So, what ever you think about doing to my kids." Steve said as he leans his face closer to the man´s ear." Big mistake." Steve said as he pulls the man away from the desk and he pushes him in front of him, but he stops as he sees two officers walking into the hotel.

"McGarrett?" One of the officers said confused as he sees McGarrett walking towards them with a man in handcuffs towards them.

"Can you bring him to the palace and tell Danny i want in ready for question when i get there." He said as he handled over the man to them.

"Sure." One of the officers said as he takes a hold of the man." What did he do?"

"He attacked my kid." Steve said as he turns and walk back to the others and he sees a relieved look on both of the boys faces.

"It is over?" Evan asks as he looks up at Steve.

"Can you and Kavan, give me a moment with John." Steve asks the boys.

"Sure." Evan said as he walks over to wait by the elevator with his brother.

"What is going on?" John asks as he looks over at the boys before looking back at Steve.

"I don´t think he is here alone." Steve said as he to turns to look around the hotel´s lobby before looking back at John.

"How can you be sure?" John asks him.

"Because he was being to clam about being arested." Steve said as he pulls out his phone and wiped his finger over a number as he pulls the phone to his ear as he waited for Danny to answer.

"What is up?" he hears Danny asking him.

"I am sending to officers over to the palaces with a guy."

"Wait.. Wait a minuet." Danny said before continued." Are you not with Camilla?" Danny asks him.

"No, i am at the hotel with John and the boys."

"Who is John?"

"John is Camilla x-husband." Steve said as he turns to look at John.

"You are with Camilla´s x-husband and the boys? What the hell is going on Steve?"

"I will tell you when i get there." Steve said as he ended the call as he takes a deep breath. "You don´t like me and i don´t like you, but Camilla is right, this is about the boys..."

John hold out his hand to Steve." For the boys."

"for the boys." Steve said as he shacks John´s hand as the both turns and walks over to the elevator where the boy are standing, wondering what the hells just happened as the sees the calm looks on both of the men´s faces as the steps into the elevator.

"You boys coming?" John asks as he and Steve both folded their arms across their chest, looking at the boys.

"Sure." Kavan said as he pushed his brother into the elevator as the both turns heir head to look at both men as the elevator doors closes.

Camilla didn´t know how long she been on the phone when her Dad when she ended the call. She let out a sigh of relief, She know between John and Steve and now her uncle Jimmy she knows the boys would be safe. She was about to reach out for the cup of coffee she pored herself when she hears a knock on the front door. She slowly walks out of the kitchen and through the living room she walks over and opens the front door to find a woman standing there.

"Can i help you?" Camilla asks as she leans against the door, looking the woman up and down.

"Is Steve home?" The woman asks her with a smile on her face as she to looks Camilla up and down.

"Sorry he is out right now. Is there something i can help you with." Camilla asks the woman.

"I am sorry, But who are you?" The woman asks her with a smile on her face.

"Camilla Benson and you are?" Camilla asks as she reaches out her hand to the woman.

"Cathrine Rollens." She said as she shakes the other woman´s hand.

"How do you know Steve?" Camilla asks Cathrine.

"Steve and i are old friends." Cathrine said as she leans her head to the side, pointing a finger at the other woman." Did you say Camilla?"

"That is right." Camilla said with a smile on her face."Why?" Camilla asks not liking the way she is looking at her.

"Oh, nothing." Cathrine said as she takes a step back." Can you just tell Steve that i was here."

"Sure."

"Okay, It was nice to meet you." Cathrine said as she turns and walks away.

Camilla stands there looking out the door for a few second before she closes the door as she turns to walk into the kitchen to grab her phone as she swipes her finger over her number contact before putting her phone to her ear as she hears the phone ring.

"Hello Camilla." A woman´s voice said.

"Who is Cathrine?"


	18. Chapter 18

Camilla walked down the stairs when she hears the front door, opining and she sees John walking inside the door with the boys following in after him and she looks confused back at John.

"Where is Steve?" She asks and she sees the look that is the boys is given each other." What?" She asks, looking over to John for an answer.

"Something happened when we went by the hotel." John tells her as he drops a suitcase onto the floor.

"What happened?" She asks looked between the boys and John.

"We have to tell her Dad." Kavan said as he looked over at John.

"Tell me what?" Camilla asks as she sees the nervous look on Evan´s face." What is going?"

"Remember when i broke my arm." Kavan asks her.

"Of course. Why?" She asks not liking here this were going.

"I didn´t break it playing ball." Kavan said as he looks towards John before looking back at her." Some cops jumped me and on my way home from Amanda´s house."

"What?" Camilla said with a shocked look on her face as she turns her head towards John." You told me he broke his arm playing ball." She said with an angry look on her face.

"We, didn´t want to worry you." John told her.

"Can you boys give me a moment with John." Camilla asks the boy as she stared at John.

"Mom, we all..." Kavan closed is mouth as he sees her holding up her hand to stop him from talking.

"Now." She said as she pointed a finger towards the back yard. She turned her head as she saw the boys walking out of the sliding door before she turned to John." What is the matter whit you. Don´t you think i wanted to know the truth?" Camilla asks him as she shook her head at him, not believing he would hold something like that from her.

"You were looking forward to the tour and the boys didn´t want you to worry.."

"It was not their call, John or yours."Camilla yelled at him." What happened to the boys, should not had happened." She let´s out a laugh as she looks up at him." It doesn´t matter anymore."

"Why." John asks her with a raised eyebrow." What did you do, Camilla." John said as he took a step closer to her.

"I call my dad. He is sending uncle Jimmy."

"Your Uncle Jimmy." John asks her with wide eyes." You sure you know what you are doing."

"Right now i don´t care." Camilla told him as she turned around to walk away, but she stopped when she felt John hold on to her arm so she turned around to look at him.

"I know you want what is best for the boys, but sending Jimmy is going to make things worse." John paused before he continued." Why don´t you let Steve handle it."

"Where is Steve anyways?" She asks as she pulled her arm out of the hold he had her in.

"He when to the palace to question the man because Steve doesn´t think there was send more then one." John tells her as he helst go of her arm.

Camilla shook her head, turning around to look out the window and she saw the boys, standing out side looking in at them." Do they know?" Camilla asks as she turns around to look at John.

"The are not stupid, the know something is going on." John said as he walks closer to her as he runs a hand up and down her arm and he raised an eyebrow as he sees the look she is given him." What?"

"I don´t know when you and i talk like this." Camilla said as she bits her lower lip as she slaps in across the cheek.

"What, the hell is the matter with you?" John yells as her as he moves his hand onto to his cheek as he stared at her.

"That is for lying to me." Camilla tells him as she points her finger at him before she moves closer to him as she moves her arms around him in a quick hug before moves back to look at him." Thank you for looking out for the boys."

"Always." John tells her as he smiles back at her before turning his head towards the boys." You should go talk to the boys." John tells her, looking back at her.

"I know." She tells him as she let´s out a sigh as she turns around and walks over to open the sliding door as she walks out side and she looks op at the boys." You two should have told the truth." Camilla tells the boys as she looks between the two of them.

"We know, but you were..." Evan closed his mouth as Camilla holds up a hand to him.

"You and Kavan will always be more importend then anything ells, you should know that honey." Camilla said, leaning her head to the side. " I love you moth so much and i would never forgive myself in anything happened to either of you." She said as she felt tears coming to her eyes.

"We, love you to mom." Kavan said as he walks over to hug her.

Camilla let´s out a laugh as she feels both boys arms around her and she holds them as close as she can." I love you boys. Now more secrets, Okay." Camilla said as she kissed each of their heads.

"No, more secrets, the both said as the looked over her shoulder to see John standing inside smiling at the three of them.

Somewhere in another part of the world. A man sat in his chair looking the window as he hears a knock on the door so he turned around in his chair as he sees a older looking man walking inside the doors to his office.

"James." He said with a smile on his face as he stood from his chair as he walks over to shake hand with the man.

"Jimmy." James said with a smile on his own as the shook hands before Jimmy hold out his hand for him to sit down in of the chairs in front of his desk.

"You want something to drink?" Jimmy asks as he walks over to pour some whisky into two glasses.

"Sure." James said as he sat down in the chair as he looked over at him.

"Do you know what i called you, here?" Jimmy asks the man as he handled over the glass to him.

"No." He said as he takes a drink of the glass before sitting in on the desk as he looks over at Jimmy and sees an angry look showing on the man´s face.

"I got a call from my brother." Jimmy said as he moves the glass op to his lips and he let´s out a smile as he sees the scared look on the other man´s face as he drinks from the glass. "He talked with his daughter, my niece and she told him that someone and you know who send a hit man after the boys." He said as he slammes the glass on to the table as he stand up so he can leans in over the table as stares at the man.

"Jimmy, listen."

"No, You listen to me." Jimmy said as he pointed a finger at the man." We,had a deal."

" And i made sure that the cup would never see the light of day and..."

" Well it looks like you have more then one bad cup on your pay rolle." Jimmy said as he sat back down in his chair.

"What do you want from me?" James asks him him nervously.

"I want all of them found, yesterday." Jimmy tells him.

"And if i don´t?"

"Then you are on your own. I am going to pull everything out and you have to deal with the commission alone."

"Give me 48 hours." James asks him as he stood up.

"48 hours."

James nodded at Jimmy as he turned and walked out of the door.

Jimmy sees the door closes and he reaches out for the phone and pushes a button on the phone and waits as it started to ring.

"Yes." A voice answered.

"It is done." Jimmy said as he drink what is left of the whisky.

"Are you sure?"

"We, should know with in the next 48 hours the name and i send two of my best guys to look after the boys." Jimmy said.

"Thanks man."

"She is my niece." Jimmy said as he ended the call.

Back in Hawaii, Steve walked into the office and he was pissed at what he had found out from the man. He sat down in his chair, running a hand over his eyes as he let´s out a sigh.

"You okay?" He hears Danny asking him.

Steve moves the hand away from his eyes as he looks over at Danny. How am i going to tell Camilla that he send three guys after the boys and i have now idea how to stop it." Steve said to Danny.

"We, will find them don´t worry Steve." Danny said as he walks into the office and sat down in the chair in front of Steve´s desk." There is something else you are not telling me."

"I gat a call from John."

Danny raised an eyebrow." When is Camilla´s x staring to call you.

"He wanted to let me know she called her uncle."

"So?" Danny asked confused.

"He is Jimmy Jensen.

"Wait." Danny said, shacking a hand out in front of him as he leaned closer to Steve." Are you telling me that Camilla´s uncle is the Jimmy Jensen?"

"Yeah." Steve said as he looked serious over at Danny.

"Jimmy Jensen."

"Yeah." Was all Steve said as he looked up to see Chin, walking into his office with a serious look showing on his face.

"What is up?" Steve asks, seeing the look on Chin´s face.

"I ran the prints of the man down in holding."

"And?" Danny said as he tuned his head to Chin.

"He is an officer from England and he was not here alone he was traveling with an Jeremy Sornsen, who is also an Officer." Chin said as he looked between Steve and Danny." The are both a part of a special operation task force team back in London."

"Let me guess." Danny said, holding up a finger as he quickly looks towards Steve before looking back at Chin." The guy, the boys testified against was a part of the task force team."

"Mac Cain. He was the leader of the team and when he when away. The rest of the team was put on probation until the were check out and our to guys were send back in uniform." Chin said as he reaches out the folder he had in his hands to Steve.

"Maybe it is Good she called Him." Danny said, looking towards Steve.

"Called who?" Chin asks.

"Her uncle is Jimmy Jensen."

"Really?" Chin said as he looked over at Steve.

" Yeah." Steve said as he takes the file from Chin and opens it to see the picture of a man he wants nothing more then to hunt down and kill himself.


	19. Chapter 19

Later, that same evening. Camilla sat down by the beach, looking out over the water and she was lost in her own thoughts that she didn´t feel someone sitting down beside her until she felt someone bump their shoulder against hers. She turned her head to the side to find Steve sitting beside her and she gave him a sad smile as she turned her head back towards the water.

"Where are the boys?" Steve asks her as he to turns his head to look out the water.

"They are with John." Camilla said as she turned her head towards Steve." I ask him to take the boys because we need to talk.

"About what?" Steve asked her, not liking the look that was on her face.

"Did you know?" She asks him as she leaned her head to the side as she looks at him.

"Did i know what?" Steve asks her confused as to what she was talking about.

"What happened to the boys."

Steve hang his head for a moment before looking up at her to see the tears in her eyes." Yes. But." Steve said, holding up a finger to stop her from speaking." I told John. That the should tell you the truth and i guess the did." Steve said as he moves a hand over to wipe away the tear that ran down her cheek." But i am guess that is not what you wanted to talk about?" Steve asks her with a sad smile on his own face.

"No." She said, rubbing her hands together as she bits nervously at her lower lip." My dad called and i told him what was going on and he called my.."

"Your uncle Jimmy." Steve said.

"How did you.." Camilla smiles at him." John. Of course he would call you."

"Yeah, he called me" Steve said, seeing the look she is given him" We are talking about Jimmy Jensen."

"So?" Camilla said as she stands up so she can look down at him with anger showing on her face.

"Do you know who he is, i mean, do you really know?" Steve asks her as he looks up at her with anger showing on his face.

"He is my uncle and he cares about me and the boys."

"And i am glad, i really am." Steve said with a hand on over his heart." But he is bad news."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Everyone knows who he is. He helped some of the most dangerous people in the world." Steve said as he stood up as they stared each other down.

He doesn´t do that anymore. He spend the last 10 years trying to make things right and do you really think i would let him be around the boys if he was dangerous?" Camilla asks Steve and she takes a step back, seeing the look on his face.

"You asshole." Camilla said as she turns and walks towards the house, not believing he would thing she would put the boys in danger.

"Will, you wait a second." Steve said as he walks after her, taking a hold of her arm as he turns her around to face him.

"What?"

"I don´t want to fight with you." Steve tells her, running his the palm of his hand, up and down her arm and he feels some of the stress leaving his body as she leans in to kiss him and he leans his head to the side, looking down at her as the moves both hands onto her cheeks as he leans forwards placing a kiss on forehead before he rest his own against hers.

"I am scared." Camilla said as she looked in to his eyes."

"I am scared to." Steve tells her as he moves his arms around her back as the stares into each others eyes." I am scared i am going to lose them before i really had them."

"We are talking about John?" She asks him and she knows that is what he really means by the look in his eyes. "Steve."

"I know. I know. They need time, but the truth."

"Always." She tells him as she moves her arms around his neck as she waits for him to continue.

"It kills me a little each time the call him Dad." Steve tells her as he moves his arms around her back, pulling her closer to him.

"I know and that is my fault and i am trying to make it right." She confessed as she runs her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck.

"I know you are and then this happens and i don´t know to control all of these feeling i am having."

" I remember you once telling me i am a good listener." She said with a smile on her face as she leans in to kiss him.

"And i remember telling you." Steve said with a smile of his own as he moves his hands down her back and as he stops right under her butt making her jump as moves her lags around his waist as he kisses her hard before looking up at her smiling face." And i told you i am not good at talking about my feelings. i am better..."

"To show it." She said, moving her lips back onto his.

The next day. Camilla was walking down the street, looking through the windows of the shops as she walks down the sidewalk, but as she walked, she could not shake the feeling that someone was following her so she stopped and looked through the shop window and she saw a man standing on the other side of the street. She closed her eyes for a second as she tried to remember where she had seen him before, but she could not place his face anywhere the only thing she was sure of was that she had seen him before, but where.

She took her phone out of her bag and opened the phone to write a message before putting in back into the bag as she started to walk down the street and she didn´t walk far before she hears her phone ring. She took the phone out of her bag, she ran her finger over the screen before putting it up to her ear.

"Steve."

"Where are you?" Steve asked her.

"I am downtown shopping." She said as she moved her bag over to her other shoulder as she turnes her head to see the man was standing not far behind her.

"Where?"

She hears a car door being opened and closed as she turns her head back around as she started walking down the street." I am walking down to the coffee shop, where you took me last week." She tells him as she looks both ways before walking across the street.

"You stay there until i get there." She hears Steve tell her before ended the call.

Camilla walks lets out a sigh as she walks into the coffee shop and sits down by one of the tables and she looks across the street and she get´s a worried look on her face as she sees the man is gone.

"Can i get you anything?" She hears a woman voice asking her.

She turns her head around to see a young woman standing there waiting to take her order." Yes. I would like an ice coffee." She said with a smile.

"I will be right back." The woman said with a smile as she turns and walks in side the coffee shop.

"Hello." She hears a man´s voice say.

Camilla turns her head to find the man that was following her, standing across the table from her." Can i help you?" She asks as she sees him pulling out the chair and sat down by the table as he takes off his sunglasses and puts them onto the table as he looks op at her.

"I just wanted to meet the mother of the two boys that have made mine and some of my friends lives a living hell." He said with a smile as he sees the scared look on her face.

"Go to hell." Camilla said as she sees the smile, leaving the man´s face as he leans in across the table." Then i am taking does two brats with me." He said with a nasty look showing on his face.

Camilla laugh as she leans back in her chair and she is about to say something when the young woman walks back out and places the ice coffee on the table and she turns her head to the man.

"Can i get you anything, sir?"

"No thank you love." He said as he smiles up at the woman and when he sees her turning and walking away he turns his head back to see the woman sitting there sipping on her fancy coffee and the smile she has on her face makes him angry.

"You don´t know who you are messing with do you?" Camilla said as she puts the coffee back on the table as she stars back at the man.

"You talking about McGarrett?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Sure, him to. But i am talking about my uncle." She said as she leans in on the table as well.

"Your uncle?" The man said with a laugh as he looks at the woman and he want nothing more then to slap that smile off her face." Who is this uncle of yours. that you think i should be afraid of?" He said as he fisted both of his hands.

Camilla was about to say something when she sees Steve and Danny walking up behind the man and she leans back in her chair." I will let you find out on your own." She said with a smile as she takes the coffee into her hand.

"You Bitch." The man said as he stood up, only to feel hands on his shoulder pulling him back down into the chair.

"Sit down" The man hears a voice say into his ear and he turns around to see a blond-haired man sitting down in the chair behind him.

"Jeremy Sornsen"

The man turns his head to see a brown-haired man standing there looking down at him and if he had to guess he would guess that was McGarrett because he could see where the boys got that stare from.

"What of it?" He asked as he turns his head over to the women with a pissed off look on his face because that bitch set him op.

"Hey." Danny said as he sees the look the man is given Camilla." You, don´t get to look at her." Danny said as he softly slaps the man on the cheek to make him look over at him.

"You are going to get in your car." Danny said as he pointed his finger out in front of him." And these nice officers will make sure you and your friend makes it safely to the airport." Danny said.

The man turned his head to see Four officers standing across the street, he turned his head back around to look at the woman." Hope your boys have a nice life." The man said as he got out of the chair.

"What did you just say?" Steve asks, stepping in front of the man with a pissed off look on his face.

"You heard me."

Steve laughed as he turns his head over to Danny before he looks back at the man and pulls his arm behind his back and slams his face down onto the table and he means his head close to the man´s ear." If i ever see you anywhere near family. I will kill you." Steve said as he pulls him back up and into Dannys waiting arms.

"Let´s go." Danny said as he pushed him away from the table.

Steve looks around the coffee shop and he shows them his badge." Five-0." Steve said as he puts it away as he turns his head down to see the scared look on Camilla´s face.

"You okay Honey." Steve asks her as he gets down on one knee as he looks up at her.

"No." She said as she feels the tears leave her eyes." I was so scared." She tells Steve as she moves her arms around his neck.

"It is okay." Steve tells her as he makes them stand up and he runs his hand up and down her back as he kissed her hair as he walks them out of the coffee shop and down the street.

Steve turns his head to see the man staring after then with a nasty grin on his face and Steve knows it is not over by a long shut.


	20. Chapter 20

After everything that had happened in the last week. Camilla knew she and the boys could not return back to England so she had sat down and talked with them about getting a place here on Hawaii because she still had the house she brought years ago back in her home town. she had told Steve and the had gotten in to a huge fight because he wanted the three of them to stay with him and she had said she wanted a place of her own and when he had asked her why, she had asked him who Cathrine was and he had told her about his past with Cathrine. She had asked him if he still had feeling for Cathrine and when he didn´t answer her right away she had turned around and walked out his house, that was a week ago and the had not talked to each other since then.

Camilla sat on the floor in the living room of their new house as she stared down at the laptop in front of her, she had been staring at the blank page for a long time because nothing was coming to her. She let out a deep sigh before closing the laptop.

"Hey." A voice she knew so well said form behind her.

Camilla turned around to find Steve standing in the doorway to the living room. "Hey." Camilla said, not really knowing what ells to say and she could see from the look on his face that he didn´t know what to say as well so the just stood there staring at each other for a moment.

"How are you doing?" Steve asked as he walked down the two steps so he was standing closer to her and he could see she was nervous by the way she was biting her lower lip.

"I am okay. You?" Camilla said not knowing what she was feeling nervous.

"I have been better. Do you want to know why?" Steve asked her as he walked over so he was standing in front of her.

"Steve." Camilla said as she tried to move around him, but she stopped when she felt him holding on to her arm and she looked up to see the sad look there was staring to show on his face.

"I am going to tell you anyways and you are going to listen to every word." Steve in a hard voice.

"Fine." Camilla said as she moved her arm out of the hold he had her in, folding her arms across her chest as she looked op at him, waiting for him to continue.

"You asked me if i still had feeling for Cathrine and yes i still do have feeling for Cathrine that is the truth and i am not going to be sorry for still caring for her because if i am right and i know i am right about this." Steve said as he pointed a finger over at her." You still have some kind of feeling for John left inside of you."

Steve held up his hand when he saw her opening her mouth to speak." And as much i hate the fact that i can´t chance it and i don´t know if i would want to because after spending time with the boys." Steve pointed a hand towards himself. i am glad the had someone like him to look up to because throughout everything he raised them to be good and caring boys in ways i don´t thing i ever could have.

"What does that have to do with Cathrine?" Camilla asked.

"My point is that you and i. Can´t chance that we both loved other people, but that doesn´t chance the fact." Steve said as he walked, moving his hands on to her cheeks as he stared into her eyes." I love you then and i love you know and you coming back into my life made me realize it was always you."

"Steve." Camilla didn´t know what to say, for the frist time in a long time she didn´t know what to say as she stood there looking into his eyes.

"I love you and i want to marry you."

"What?" Camilla said with a shocked look on her face as she sees Steve moving away from her as she sees him reaching his hand inside his pant pocked and he pulls out a little black box.

"Steve."

"Will you Camilla Jensen." Steve said as he open the box to show her the ring that was inside the box." Will you marry me?" Steve said the last words with fear behind them because he didn´t know what he would do if she told him no.

"Yes." She whispered out as she smiled up at him with tires in her eyes.

"What?" Steve said as he leaned the side of his head closer to her with a smile on his face because he heard her the frist time, but he wanted her to say it again just to make sure.

"Yes. i will Marry you Steve." She said as she walked over to him and she moved her arms around his neck as she kissed him and she laughed into the kiss as she felt him life her off her feet.

"I love you." Camilla said as she leaned her forehead against Steve´s" I am sorry for starting a fight and.." She didn´t get to say anything else because he moved his lips on to hers once again before he let´s go of her lags so she is standing on the floor and she smiles up at Steve as he pulls the ring out of the box and onto her finger.

"I just got myself this big new bed." She tells Steve with a smile on her as she moves him closer by the belt of his jeans.

"Really?" Steve said with a smile of his own as he slowly moves the straps of her dress down her shoulders.

"Yes." She let´s out a scream as she are suddenly hanging over his shoulder as she feels Steve walking out of the living room and into the hallway and up the stairs.

The next morning. Steve opens his eyes as he feels someone staring at him and he smiles when he sees Camilla sitting on the bed as she stares at him with a smile on her face.

"Morning." Steve said with a smile of his own as he stretched out his arms before rolling over on his side and he closes his eyes as she leans her face closer to his.

"A good morning it is." She said before she kisses him and she let´s out a laugh as he rolles then over so she is beneath him.

"Didn´t you get enough last night?" Steve asked her as he leans down and kisses her.

She was about to answer him when she hears Evan calling out for her and she looks up at Steve to see him smiling down at her."Move." She said with a smile of her own.

Steve gives her a quick kiss before he rolls off her and she is out of the bed and he leans his head on his hand as he sees her walking around the room, looking for something to put on and he lick his lip as she turns around to look at him.

"Steve."

"What?" Steve said with a smile on his face as he sees her moving a hand to her hips as she gives him a annoyed star.

"Put some cloths on." Camilla said as she throw his shirt over to him before she takes the dress of the floor and put in on as she runs her fingers through her hair as she opens the door and walks down the stairs, but she stops when she sees the man standing behind the boys.

"Daddy?" Camilla said with a shocked look on her face as she stared over at the boys before looking back at her Dad.

"Hi. Sweetheart." An older looking man said with a smile on his face as he turned his head to the side as he Steve stopping in his tracks when he sees a man standing there looking up at him.

"Steve MaGarrett." David Jensen said.

"I am sorry." Steve said with a smile as he looked towards Camilla before looking back down at the man." Have we meet?" Steve said feeling confused as to who the man was.

"Steve." Camilla said turning to him with a nervous smile on her face." You remember my Dad?" Camilla said turning back and she raised an eyebrow when she sees the laugh her Dad is trying to hide.

"Your Dad?" Steve said looking back and forth between Camilla and the boys.

"Little Stevie. Or not so little anymore. I remember the last time i saw you." David said, pointing a finger up at Steve." You were trying to leave the house..."

"Okay, Dad." Camilla said, holding up a hand to stop what ever he was going to say." Why don´t you and the boys wait for me in the kitchen.

"What ever you say Sweetheart." David said with a laugh as he put a hand on each of the boys shoulders, moving them out of the hallway.

"You didn´t say your Dad was coming?" Steve said as he tuned his head towards her.

"That is because i didn´t know. I through he was sending Uncle Jimmy." Camilla said as she started to walk down the stairs, but she turned to look at Steve when his phone rang." You leave me alone with the three of then." She said pointing a finger up at him." Then you will learn how your or mine sofa really feels like." She said, turning around and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Steve stood there for a few minuet as he looked down at the phone in his hand, thinking about what ever he should run our.

"I mean it Steven." He heard Camilla yell, the same time he hears laughing coming from the kitchen.


	21. Chapter 21

Camilla sat with one lag up on the chair as she looked over at the doorway, waiting to see if he would run out on her like he did last time.

"Everything okay honey." David asked with a smile on his face as he sat the coffee cup down on the table.

"Yeah. Everything is fine." Camilla said as she turned her head towards her Dad with a smile on her face, but she turned it towards the boys, hearing the snort coming from one of them."Something funny?" She asked the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

"You are wondering if he is going to leave, like he did last time." Evan said as he took his glass of the table and he pointed it towards Camilla as he looked over at his grandfather." Last time, we ... then alone, he ran out on her." He said as he lifted the glass towards his lips.

"Really?" David said looking from his grandson towards his daughter with a laugh as he took his own cup in between his hands as he leaned back in his chair.

"I through you were sending uncle Jimmy?" Camilla asked her father, taking a drink of her cup as she turnes her head towards the doorway when she hears food steps walking towards the kitchen. She sees Steve walking into the kitchen with a nervous smile on his face as he looks towards her dad.

David turns his head to see Steve standing there and he can´t help smile because Steve MaGarrett might me a man now, but he can still see the boy in him." You have the same look on your face as the time i ... you and my daughter making out of the sofa in the living room."

"Oh. My god, Dad." Camilla said as she hided her head between her hands, shacking her head before she looked over at her Dad with a look that said are you kidding me.

"I take it you caught them doing that a lot." Kavan said with a grin as he looked between his mom and Dad before looking back to his grandfather.

" That is not the worse thing they did." David said as he turned around in his chair to look at Steve.

"Dad. That is enough." Camilla said as she got out of the chair to make herself another cup of coffee.

"Okay. Okay." David said, holding his hands up in surrender as he looked towards his grandkids with a serious look on his face before turning back to look at his Daughter. "The two officer have been taking care of."

"Wait a minuet." Steve said as he walked towards the table the four of them was sitting around, he looked over at David with a serious look on his own face." What do you mean, it´s been taking care off?"

David turned around in his chair to look at Steve." It means that." David said as he moved out of the chair so he was standing face to face with Steve." It means they will never be setting their feet on this island ever."

"Dad. What did Uncle Jimmy do?" Camilla asked with a worried look on her face as she turns her head towards Steve.

"He did, what had to be done." David said as he pointed a finger behind him." He made sure they knew what would happen, if something ever were to happen to you our the boys." David said, turning his head over his shoulder to and looked down at her hand with a smile on his face.

"I am going to be in town for the next week so i hope i can spend sometime with you and the boys?" David asked as he stood from the chair as he closed his suit jacked.

"Of course Dad." Camilla said as she smile up at her Dad.

"Good." David said with a smile, walking over to kiss Camilla on the cheek before nodding his head towards the boys before he turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

"I will be right back." Steve said as he to turned and walked out of the kitchen and after David.

"Son." David said as he turned around to see Steve standing a little further away from him." What ever you want to say. Go ahead." David said holding out his hands.

"You do know that i am a cup?" Steve said as he looked into David´s eyes and he shook his head at the man that would be come his father in law." And you don´t really care."

"There is nothing i wouldn´t do for any of my girls our my grandkids." David said as he turns, but stops when he feels Steve grab a hold of his arm, he raised his eyebrow at Steve before looking.

"I know what is best for my family!" Steve said, pointing his finger towards David with an angry look on his face.

"Do you?" David asked as he took a step towards Steve." Do you really know what is best for the boys?"

"Yes." Steve said as he to took a step closer to David so the were once again standing face to face.

"Okay." David said with a shook of his shoulder, turning around and walked down the hall.

"Okay?" Steve asked with a confused look on his face as to what just happened and he get´s more confused when he sees David turning around as he opens the front door and he has a smile on his face." Take care of your family McGarrett. I have a feeling it will grow soon." He said with winked at him as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"Grow?" Steve said out loud to himself as he turned around, but he stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards the door with wide eyes because it could only mean one thing. Steve turned back around and walked into the kitchen.

Camilla turned with a smile on her face, but it when away, seeing the blanked look on Steve´s face." What is wrong?"

"I..I.." Steve didn´t know what to say for the frist time in a very long time he was lost for words.

"Steve!"

"Boys. i need to talk to your mother alone for a minuet."

"Why?" Kavan asked as he took a bite out of the apple he had in his hand as he walked over to stand behind the chair his brother was sitting on.

Steve took out his wallet and held out a 100 doller bill." Lunch is on me." Steve said as he stared as Camilla.

"Sure." Evan said, feeling confused as to what was going on, but he could eat so he walked over to Steve and took the bill out of his hand before turning around to look at Kavan." Let´s go." He said and waited for his brother to walked his way before, turning and walking out of the door.

"Steve what is going on?" Camilla asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"Did you know what your Dad just said to me?" Steve asked her as he put his wallet back inside the pocked of his pants.

"No."

"He said take care of your family because i have a feeling it will bee growing soon. What did he mean by that?" Steve asked her.

"How should i know." Camilla said feeling just as confused as Steve was.

"Are you?" Steve asked her as he walked closer to her.

"Am i what?" She said holding out both hands in front of herself.

"Pregnant?"

"No." Camilla said in a loud voice before she turned her eyes back to him.

"What is it?"

"Maybe. I don´t know. It is..." Camilla folded her hands and but them down into her lab as she tried to find the right words to say because she could see he was waiting for her to continue what ever she was trying to tell him. "My Dad. Knew it the frist time around.

"So there is a chance." Steve asked her as he walked over to stand in front of her.

"I guess." She said feeling nervous because she could not tell anything from the blanked look on his face.

"Steve!"

Steve just stood there staring at her for a few seconds before he got down on his knees in front of her and he stared at her stomach before looking up at her." I want to know." Steve said as he moved a hand over her stomach.

Somewhere in England. A man walked down the trail that would lead him to St. James park. The man walked over and sat down on one of the many park benches as he took out a bag of bread as he started to feet the ducks and he did that until he felt someone sitting down beside him on the bench.

"You have been causing us a lot of problems over the last three years." A woman voice said from beside him.

"I told you the boys will be taking care of." The man said as he turned his head towards the woman with a nervous look on his face.

"The boys are off limits." The woman said as she crossed her legs as she turned her head towards the man.

"I told you.."

"The boys uncle have been in touch with some very powerful people." The woman said as she turnes her head back to look out over the water.

"And?" The man said as he slowly moved a hand behind his back.

"I wouldn´t do that if i were you." The woman said as she stood up and looked down at the man." If you our your friends ever hurt the boys. Well you know strange things happens every day to people." The woman said as she moved her sunglasses up so she could look the man in the eyes as she smiled at him.

"Have a nice day." She said moving them back over her eyes as she turned around and walked down the path. She hears her phone ring so she takes it out of her pocked and put it to her ear.

"It has been taking care of." The woman answered.

"Good." A man´s voice says on the other end of the call.

"What is our next move?" The woman asks as she nodded her head towards a man that stood beside a car. She waited by the door as the man opened the car and she got into it.

"Make sure they understand because i don´t need Jimmy Jensen to get in the way."

"I understand." She said as she ended the call.

"Where to miss?" The driver askes her.

"The prison." The woman said as she leaned her back against the seat.


	22. Chapter 22

Three months later and everything had somewhat gone back to normal for the new family, they had not heard anything from the two officers. Maybe that had something to do with the call, she had gotten for John. Telling her the man that was behind it all had been killed in prison. The boys was starting their last year in high school and Camilla had sold the house so they were now living with Steve.

"Camilla." Steve called out her name as he walked down the stairs as he wondered where she could have walked off to in her stated.

"In here." He hears her call out so he walked into the kitchen and what he sees made him raise an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked with the spoon half way into her mouth.

"It is 8 in the morning." Steve says with a smile on his face as he walked so he is leaning in over the table as he looks down at the ice-cream that is sitting there on the table.

"I was hungry." She said with her mouth full of ice-cream and she points the spoon towards him." And if you think of it, it´s your fault." She said before putting some more ice-cream on the spoon.

"How you figure that?" Steve said with a laugh as he leans his head to the side as he looks at her.

"You did this." She said as she pointed a finger down to stomach before she ran her hands over her small baby bump.

Steve smiles at her before he takes the ice-cream away from her and he holds up a hand as he sees the annoyed look coming from her as she reaches out for the ice-cream." Eat an appel." Steve said as he puts the ice-cream back into the freezer.

"I don´t want an appel." She said with a pout on her lips." I want Ice-cream and Coffee. Ohh." She said as she points a finger over at Steve." And a big steak would be really good."

"How about i get you a nice big steak when i get home from work." Steve said as he tuns around to look at her.

"Fine."She said with sigh.

Steve smiled as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss." Love you." He said as turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Love you to." Camilla said as leaned in our the table to make sure he was gone and she smiled to herself as she turned around and walked back towards the freezer and she had just reach her hand in to grab the ice-cream.

"Put the ice-cream down!" She hears Steve yelled and she jumps when she turnes her to find him standing in the doorway with a grin on his face.

"Don´t do that." She said holding a hand over her heart.

"Love you." Steve said as he winked his eye at her as he once again left the kitchen and he let out a laugh as he hears her mumble as he walk into living room and grab his badge off the coffee tabel before he is out the door.

Steve walked into the house with two groceries bags in each of his hand so he closed the door with the back of his foot, walking into the kitchen with the bags. He but them down on the table and he was about to reach into the bag to grab some of the fruit he had gotten for Camilla when he hears a knock on the door. Steve wipes his hand on the back of his pants as he walks out of the kitchen and into the living room and he opens the door to fine Cathrine standing on the other side of the door.

"Cathrine?" Steve asked confused as to what she is doing here.

"Steve." Cathrine said with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Steve as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Can i come in?" Cathrine asked as she pointed her hand towards the living room.

"Sure. Sure." Steve said as he opened the door wide so she could come in and he closed the door behind him as he took a deep breath before turning around to see her standing in the middle of the room and she looked nervous.

"Why are you here, Cathrine?" Steve asked as he folded his arms across his chest as he waited for her to answer him.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing?" Cathrine said as with a smile as she held out a hand towards him." I came by last time i was in town and a pretty red-haired women opened the door.

"Cathrine."

"You didn´t tell me you were a Dad." Cathrine said with a hurt look in her eyes, because they had been on and off for over 8 years so she didn´t understand why he would keep something like that from her.

"That is because i didn´t know until six months ago." Steve said as he moved a hand down the back of his neck as he walked past her and in to the kitchen to put the rest of the groceries away.

"Steve."

Steve turned around to see Cathrine standing in the doorway to the kitchen." Don´t you want to know why i came to see you?" She asked him with a hope.. smile on her face.

"Cat." Steve walked around the table so me could lean against it as he looked up at the women he had care, because he knew what she want trying to tell me and he need her to be gone before Camilla came back.

"I was am done with the mission and i was hope we could try again, and my answer is yes of you still want it." She said as she walked over to stand in front of him as she moved her arms around the back of his neck.

"Cat." Steve said as he moved his arms over hers and what he was about to say died on his lips when he hears Camilla´s voice from behind them.

"Am i interrupting Something?"

Cathrine moves her arms away as she turns around to find the woman from four months ago standing in the doorway, but that is not what catch´s her eyes. It is the small baby bump on the other woman stomach.

"Camilla." Steve said as he walked over to stand beside her as he turned around to look at Cathrine." You meet Cathrine?" Steve asked as he turns back to look at her, he sees a look on her face that he can´t read.

"Yes, we have meet." Camilla said with a fake smile on her face before she looked down at her watch." Why don´t i let you two talk and you can answer her ." Camilla said as she turned left the kitchen.

"You wait." Steve said as he pointed a finger towards Cathrine as he hurried out of the kitchen." Camilla!" Steve stopped in his tracks as she turned around and held out a hand to stop in from coming any closer to her.

"Don´t touch me right now." She said turning back around but she turned back around to give him a sad smile." I guess we are still not being thruthfull with each other."

"That is.." He stopped what he was going to say, because by the look on her face she already know what Cathrine had ment when she had told him her answer was yes.

"It was before i meet you and found out about the boy." Steve said as tried to take her hand into his. Steve felt his heart break when she backed away from him and he saw the tears that was in her eyes.

"Don´t do this." Steve begged her as she turned on her feet and walked out the door with out looking back at him. Steve stood there for what felt like hours as he just looked at the door she had just walked out of and for the first time in so long. Steve MaGarrett didn´t know what to do.

"I am sorry." He hears Cathrine said from behind him."

Steve turned around to look at Cathrine for a few seconds before he ran a hand over his mouth." I think you should leave."

"Steve." Cathrine looked up at him with wide eyes as he walked over to opened the door." Steve." She walked towards him, but stopped as he held out his hand to her and she looked up at him and she swore she saw tears in Steve´s eyes.

"Please, Leave." Said Steve.

Cathrine didn´t know what to saw, because in all the years she had known Steve she had only seen the man cry once and here he stood with tears trading to fall." I am sorry." She said as she walked past him and out the door.

Steve closed the door and he leaned his head against it as he willed himself to calm down." Dammit" Steve said as he smasch his fist against the door before he walked back in to the kitchen to grab his phone and car keys off the table as he hurried out the door with his phone against his ear as he begged in side his head that she would pick up the phone. But she didn´t answer the phone so Steve throw the phone across the seats in his truck as he sat down on the driver seat as he stared the car and backed out of the driveway and down the street.

A few hours later. Steve sat on the of the beach chair as he looked out over the oasen. He took a drink of the beer in his hand as he turned his head towards the phone that was laying on the table in between the two chairs.

"Hey."

Steve moved out of the chair as he heard Camilla´s voice coming from behind him and he saw her standing looking nervous and that it it´s self made Steve nervous because when ever she got that look on her face he know Bad news was coming his way. So the frist thing Steve did was looking down at her hand and he let out the breath he had been holding when he sees the ring it still on her finger.

"You through i had taking it off?" Camilla asked as she walked over to sit down in the other chair as she turned her head to star out over the oasen.

"Camilla."

"I don´t know if i can do this." She said as she turned around to see the hurt look showing on Steve´s face.

"You can´t do what?" Steve asked as he walked over to stand in front of her.

"This. Us." She said as she moved a hand between them." We said no secret between us, but still we keep things from each other, because we don´t want to hurt each other."

Steve got down on his knees in from of her as he looked up at her with tears in his eyes." Ask me."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Ask me anything and i will tell you the truth." Steve said as he leaned in so he could put is hand onto her cheek so she could not look away from him.

"Steve." She said as she moved her hands on top of his as she tried to pull his hands off her cheeks.

"No." Steve said as he kiss her hard on the lips before he moved his forehead against hers." I love you and yes i did ask Cathrine to marry me and she said no and for a long time i through it hurt and then i found you again and i am not going to let you go. "Steve said as he moved back so he could take her hands into his own." And if you run from me. Well." He said with a sad smile on his face." This time i will run after you, because i would follow you anywhere if you aske me.

"Steve."

"We have a chance to start over. Do thing right." He said as he moved a hand over her baby bump as he looked up at her with hope in his eyes.

"I don´t want her around. i am sorry of that makes me sound like a bitch." Camilla said as she wiped away the tears that was falling Down her cheeks." And i want to get married before the baby comes."

Steve smiled up at her before leaning in to kiss her and hard." Give me three days max." Steve told her.

"Three day for what?" Camilla asked with a smile of her own as she moved her arms around the back of his neck as she ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck.

" Three days and i will give you the wedding you always wanted." He said as he kisses her again." The beach wedding." He said in between kisses.

"Three days. I think i can do that." She said with a smile before she laughed as he pulled her off the chair and she found herself laying on her back in the sand with Steve looking down at her with a smile.

"What?"

" Mrs MaGarret."

"You are being sappy right now." Camilla said with a smile as she ran her hands down his back so she could grab a hold of his bottom.

"I don´t care." Steve said as he kissed her.

* * *

 **So their are two more chapters left of this story. I was thinking about doing a sequel called Flowers for a Ghost. If anyone is interested in finding out what is in wait for the MaGarrett family.**

 **And i would like to say thank you to all of you that took her time and read my story mistakes and all. So thank you.**

 **If you liked this story, maybe you like the two new one i started on. they are called Life after you and Crash and burn. check them out.**


End file.
